Elder Scrolls Origins: Ahzidal
by NuclearFallout
Summary: Trained by Men, Mer, Dwarves and Dragons alike, Ahzidal was the first being who was not elven to master the arcane arts. He was a Dragon Priest on Solstheim who installed order. He was the most powerful being on Nirn at the time. Betrayed and sealed away by Miraak, join him as he tells his experiences, from the Night of Tears, the return of Ysgramor, the dragon war, and his death.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Those fools."

"Fools."

"Fools."

"We need order, yet they insist on bringing chaos."

Ahzidal stood in his temple, under Solstheim. He was one of the last remaining dragon priests alive on Tamriel. The others were Miraak, and Vahlok. He was unsure about what was happening in Skyrim, he spoke to Nahkriin weeks earlier, but it was unlikely he was still alive either. Now he was trapped under his temple with his followers, trapped by Miraak of all people. Ahzidal was a man of order, neatness, and responsibility. All these explosions, death and revolution drove him to near suicide. Ahzidal was also one of the most powerful beings on Nirn, trained by elves and dwarves alike. He slammed his hands on his stone table, grabbing the attention of his followers. Ahzidal was indeed the first human to acheive what no other could, he mastered the arcane arts, unlike that of other warlike Nords. His power, his quest for obedience and order is what made him a dragon priest in the first place. His voice sounded like there was always something on his mind, as if he were planning. It was light for a nord, whose voices were always deep and warlike. One of his followers, wearing nordic carved armor, sworn to be buried with him in his crypt approached him,

"Sir, Miraaks forces have caved us in completely. It would take weeks to dig out of here, and it would have to start from the other side."

Ahzidal was not pleased with this news, his voice was usually calm and obedient, now it tasted defeat, "Unacceptable! Damn it! Damn it! Miraak...I..Thought we were friends..."

Alduin was gone, banished by a blasphemy.

"Damn you Miraak! Y...you supplied those petty Nord rebels with the Kel...With the Elder Scroll. They knew not what they were doing. Now, our master...Alduin is gone..."

Up above, his dragon masters, his friends were being slautered by Miraak, who knows what was happening in Skyrim. Ahzidal was at a loss at things, his sense of order and neatness scrambled. All he could do now was die in his tomb with his followers. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise,

"MASTER! THE TOMB IS COLLAPSING!"

As many as they could scrambled to get into Ahzidals main hall. It was official now, they were never getting out of there. The rocks just finished collapsing into the entrance, they were not getting out of there. Everyone was panicking screaming, Ahzidal would not tolerate it.

"EVERYBODY ENOUGH! It may be total anarchy up there, but we are not Miraak and his forces, we are not Hakon and his rebels. This may be our tomb, but DAMNIT! I will not die in chaos and anarchy, I will not let them win!"

The crowd was still nervous, the Nord followers were not prepared for something like this. They would do just about anything to get out of their new resting places. Ahzidal had plans however, he knew that the Nords were weak when they were under such pressures. Since they were followers of him. They pledged their souls to the dragons, to Ahzidal. Which meant Ahzidal could do this next,

"You have all served me well in life, but you have all served your perposes. Now serve your master in death!"

His hand glowed blue with magic and went into the air, all his followers souls were all sucked out into his hands and they fell to the ground like a dead body. There eyes opened and glowed blue, the followers of Ahzidal turned to draugr. They were gone, dead. They each got up and trudged like dead zombies over to their sarcophagus's. Ahzidal waited until every last one was resting, he then lifted his hand and put out all the lit torches. He then sighed and went back into his quarters,

"(sigh) I should have listened to the dwarves, told me to add an alternate exit. (sigh)"

He went into his room and lit a candle, everything he had of value was here down with him, his armor, his priest robes, his followers. What was left, he needed to pass the time, he wasn't ready. He removed his mask and felt the cool breeze of the tomb hit his face. He sat in a wooden chair at his stone table.

"Someone will come back, someone will find me, I will return to the land above, I hope Vahlok teaches that traitor a lesson, a traitor."

Ahzidal took out a roll of paper, he took out a quill and ink and began to write. He wasn't sure if he would be lost in history, so he needed a way for people to remember him.

"Everyone will know the day of how Ahzidal was betrayed! How Miraak was a traitorous Dragonborn all along!"

Ahzidal started from the begininng of his life.

**Authors Notes**

**sorry if it was short, it is just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

I am switching to a first person narrative whenever Ahzidal is writing about his story. When it goes back to third person it means he is no longer writing.

Beginnings

I suppose I should start from the very beginning, how the legend started out as nothing but just that, a legend. I cannot be sure who finds this, so I will not write in my tongue of the dragon. No, I need to go further back, to the very beginning. My parents both named Thodling and Greir Eifid, hailed from the land of Atmora, far north of Skyrim. They told me the land was once beautiful, similar to Skyrim in many ways. Castles and settlements covered the land, but it was soon coming to an end. The land was dying, an ice age was slowly taking over, we needed to find a new home. A civil war was also waging, it provoked my dear friend Ysgramor to leave and sail south, that is when he found it. A new place to live, Taazokaan, or as the elves called it, Tamriel. Eventually, more and more settlers wished to escape the war that waged their homeland, they followed Ysgramor into Skyrim. Everyone believed in one being at the time and one alone, the All maker.

The Skaal still hold such beliefs, I applaud them for this, they however were forced like others to change there ways to Alduin as the true god. I suppose it is to late to for that any longer. Anyways, I stray away from the story.

My parents were among the ones who journeyed with the young Ysgramor to Skyrim, he was their friend. When they arrived they found a land similar to that of Atmoras, it was called Mereth. This was due to the massive amount of Snow Elves that lived in the land. It appears the elves had lived there a much greater amount of time then when man first arrived. There were also a lot of different kinds as well, the Altmer, Chimer, Falmer, and the Dwemer. I was the only one to be trained by all of them, but I will get to that later. They arrived at what is now a large settlement to the far north east of Skyrim. I was having a college built there to bring those born with magical abilities, but the construction has been put on halt, due to this dragon rebellion nonsense.

We had a long and peaceful agreement with the elves to share the land. Even the Dwemer never even seemed to mind. According to my father, the dwarves constructed some of the most amazing things he has ever seen, legend even spoke of a flying ship. My parents assisted Ysgramor in the construction of Saarthal, the largest settlement to date, although I suppose Labrynthian is a tad larger. But it definitely was the oldest. More and more Atmorans arrived, some went to Solstheim, some to Morrowind, some even went to High Rock. But most came to Skyrim, it was our home. Those that went to High Rock...Mated with the Mer there, disgusting, they produced an abomination of an offspring that does not belong in this world.

When Saarthal was complete, most of the Atmorans arriving, would come and live here. More settlements were slowly being built across Skyrim. Saarthal, the place of my birth. I was a healthy young boy named by my parents as Thonir. I was born and raised in Saarthal, most of my childhood. By this time, we were not calling ourselves Atmorans anymore, we were known as Nords. We wanted to distance ourselves from our old home land. Magic...Was seen as a thing of the elves, we were people of brawn and weaponry, not magic. But, I was the first, I was the first ever born child of man to show signs of magical abilities. There were others after me, but I was the first. My mother told me how when I was a baby she placed me in my crypt one evening, when she came back she was shocked to see me levitating out of it. It was incredible, some believed I was possessed, others believed that I was blessed. It grabbed the attention all around Skyrim, and of the elves as well.

My life growing up was simple and boring. I had a great deal of chores to do and very little friends. I had short brown hair which was strange for a Nord. The only friends I had growing up was a girl my age named Hella, she had long blonde hair, I sort of had a crush on her as a child, and a boy who was three years older then me. He too had a talent for magic, but he wouldn't learn about that until his adult years when he became the dragon priest... known as Miraak. Even back then, I could sense the hate buried within him. The boys name was lost to me, as he is now. He is dead to me, only Miraak remains. That fool, how could he betray the dragons for that demon, Herma Mora...Anyways, I remember one day so clearly, I displayed my magic and I only drew attention further on myself.

I was ten years old, my tutors and instructors were intrigued by my natural magical abilities, unfortunately since they knew barely anything about magic they couldn't teach me much to control it, it resulted in various accidents throughout my childhood and early teens. I did various things without even noticing, I could move things without even touching them, talk to wild animals, when I got angry I was a walking torch of flames. Like when I was 12 years old. Whenever I wasn't with Miraak or Hella, I was bullied. By mere children who had little to no understanding on what they were making fun of.

I was walking away from my dragon-overlord class. The dragons always fascinated me, Papa had told me that they were our overlords back in Atmora, they were our true gods. He told me about Alduin, the dragon god of destruction, our ruler. They would arrive in Skyrim once that petty civil war ended. But what intrigued me the most, was the dragon priests. Mere mortal men, gifted by the dragons with magical enchanted masks. These selected were worshipped as well, they acted as messengers for the dragons. There was no greater honor to be received from the gods. I was hooked on them, I couldn't imagine the power they had, the control, the order they installed and ensured.

Anyways, while I was walking through the chilly cold corridors of Saarthal, I was ambushed, by that poor fool Esmir. He was a fourteen year old punk, who had pimples and acne riddling his face, and he had to many chins for me to count. who was nothing but a coward, he got his friends to do everything for him. He was also incredibly envious of me, how I acquired the attention of everyone in Skyrim. It was a regular occurence that I was harassed by the brute, but this time was different. I had strayed far into Saarthal, the new part still being built. I could see the fresh stone that lined the walls. When I hit a dead end I realized that they were still adding on to this section of the city. But when I turned around, I saw that Esmir was right behind me, he was with two more of his friends. The chubby kid pushed me over and into the stone wall. He told me in an overweight tired voice,

"Nobody here to save you now Thonir, you little freak!

I stood up in retaliation I screamed into the fur coat wearing bullies ear canals with my young voice, "Your nothing but a big loser you big fat oaf! You are just jealous of me! You just wish that you could do the things I do! You just wish the elders paid more attention to you like they do me!"

A punch was landed right on my face, when I think back to it I found it humourous how the kids face jiggled more then mine. The fist landed on my small face, I fell to the ground. The boy continued his little speech on how he was better then me.

"You better watch it elf boy. You know there is a rumour going around that your mother mated with an elf, that is why you are here. Your nothing but an abomination! I am going to cleanse this world of your filth."

I gave them several warnings, I tried to tell them.

"Stay back! STAY BACK!"

They wouldn't listen, since I couldn't control my power it acted on its own. My eyes started to glow fire and I looked down to see my whole body bursting in flames, I screamed out,

"No! NO! GET AWAY!"

The poor mindless fools did not, when they got closer, my instincts took over and I expelled the flames from my body. I lit everything in my path on fire. The boys had turned to ash, the hallway was completely turned black from it, I sat there in the corner crying out of grief repeating the same words over and over again as I rocked back and forth from fear of what was to come. My eyes were wide open and I was shivering from the immense adrenaline. Most of my clothes burnt off or were covered in black ash.

"I warned you...I warned you...I warned you."

By the time an adult found me, they couldn't tell that I had killed anyone, that there was only a fire. Once they realized who I was and once I told them, it was all over. I was put into a holding cell, my parents, my tutors, Ysgramor himself, all recognized the power I had, and they feared me. At the time I wasn't sure that it was a good thing or a bad thing. My life changed on that day, I would often have visits from my mother in the two days I was held in the stone covered prison. When she came in I cried to her as she hugged me, at the time I was sorry for my actions. Today, I feel as though what I did was necessary, I wouldn't have changed anything even if I had the choice.

"MAMA! Please! It wasn't me! Esmir and his friends! I told...(sob) I told them...I told them..."

I remember her soothing motherly voice, how no matter how much of a freak I was accused of, how much pain and grief I would cause her, she would always love me. She looked at me as if she had to tell me something that she really didn't want to. As if she were distracted. After a few moments of hugging she looked at me with tears in her eyes, she truly didn't want to do this.

"My son, Thonir. I...I cannot begin to understand what you are going through. Sure, a lot of us go through changes when hit your age, but...you are much more...special."

My mother was a very kind and strong woman. She loved me, no matter what I did or who I was. She tried to explain to me in simple terms without hurting my feelings.

"Thonir, this...(sob) this isn't my choice. But, but, (sob) Thonir they are sending you away!"

My brother couldn't take it, her only child, was being taken from her, I too was crying as well. I asked her in a panic

"...WHAT WHY!...(sob)."

"...B...because the people here... fear you Thonir. Because you are different, because you...you cannot control your abilities. You will be staying with the elves, who will teach you how to control your abilities. They will show you how. I...I do not know how long you will be gone...I do not now if you may ever return. But son, I do apologize...I had no say, it was the choice of Saarthal, of Ysgramor."

"MAMA! NOOOOOO!"

It was indeed a tragic day for me, I remember it clearly. Spending those last moments with my mother packing my things, she gave me the only thing that she had of any value. Her ring, carved in Atmora. I was so sad, I remember all the eyes watching me in hate and fear as I was making my way out of the main corridor of Saarthal. Miraak and Hella both watched as well. Crowds were gathering to watch my leave, to watch the removal of the freak. As I hit the entrance door, I saw that Ysgramor, and a snow elf awaited me. I turned and gave my mother one last hug. We both shed a few tears, she placed one final kiss on me and stood back up, she also placed her hand on my head. She was trying to hold her tears back as best as she could, to make sure I wouldn't cry as well. She nodded towards Ysgramor and walked away. It was the last time I would ever see my mother. My father was among those who hated me and my mother, he too though my mother, Greir, mated with an elf. I could only imagine the hardship she faced when I left. The extremely tall and extremely wise, yet still young Ysgramor bent down towards me. He wore standard Carved Nordic armor and a cape. With all his wisdom and might he said to me,

"look son. You are an extremely rare individual. No man from Atmora has been born and displayed magical abilities such as yourself, we cannot help you here. I...I am sorry to say this but, until you are ready, until you are in control of your magic, you are not welcome here."

My heart dropped, to hear one of the most noble of all men say that to me, it was to much. He continued however.

"You will be going with this elf, this Falmer. He will show you how to control your abilities. He will be taking you to their temple, called the Inner Sanctum."

The elf was pale white, I never knew much about elves at the time, other then they were very magical and could live for thousands of years if they took care of themselves. The elf looked at me and smiled he wore strange white armor with patterns moving all through it, it revealed his arms only. His skin was as pale as the snow that riddled the land, his hair was no different either. He seemed to be very young, but I couldn't tell. He leaned down towards me as Ysgramor went back up.

"My name is Knight-Paladin Gelebor. I am a member of the chantry of Auriel. Me and my brethren will teach you how to control your magical abilities. You are the first man to teach under the elven masters, you should feel honored."

I didn't know what to feel, fear, guilt. It was certainly not honor. I grabbed my things and was walking behind Gelebor. I looked back one last time to see Miraak and Hella waving goodbye. My time in Saarthal had come to an end. As with all legends, the story of how I left has since been changed. Some say that I murdered everyone in Saarthal, others say that I was much older when I left, that I had a wife and son, something that I wouldn't have for years to come. I left with Gelebor, my training into becoming the most powerful being on Nirn was just starting.

Authors Notes

Anyone who has read about Ahzidal on the wiki knows this isn't how he left Saarthal. I provided an explanation why, and I thought I might make it a little more tragic. I am also making Gelebor, from Dawnguard, the snow elf his teacher. It would work because he indeed was alive at this time. I hope everyone has enjoyed up to this point and I hope I haven't messed up the lore to much :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Training**

The journey to the Inner Sanctum was a long and boring one. Gelebor didn't show much sign of emotions the entire way, he seemed neither pleased nor upset that I was with him. Me being a twelve year old has no idea what to think at this point. We hit a cave and I entered with Gelebor. I remember thinking to myself how the Falmer of legend could live in a mucky old cave. It was dark and poorly lit, the cool breeze was almost as strong in the cave, as it was outside. We hit a large stone structure sticking out of the ground, it had a statue of a small sun right on top. It fascinated me at the time, I was so used to seeing the traditional Nord carvings back in Saarthal. What it was I knew not at the time. I tugged on Gelebors robe that he wore over his armor, he kept on moving but I could tell that he was paying some slight attention to me.

"Yes Thonir."

"Uh...Um, what is that? Where are we going?"

"That is a wayshrine of Auriel, you will grow to know who this is in your time here."

"H...H...How long will I be here? Will I ever go home?"

The elf responded with his usual blank expressionless self, "as long as it takes. You may not know how important you are Thonir, but your legacy has spread across Tamriel. The fact that you are a man born with magical abilities, astounds everyone. You know not how to control it, but I will show you."

"How?"

"With rigorous mental and physical training, I will not lie to you Thonir, the time you spend here will be some of the hardest in your life."

That news wasn't good. This elf was definitely not the kind of person who knew how to talk to children. I was scared, alone and depressed. My friends, my mother, everyone of importance to me has left from my life. I tried to not imagine what my mother was facing right now. I hoped my father died in the fires of Oblivion. We finally hit this wayshrine, and Gelebor lifted his hand, it glowed bright yellow with some strange magic. Then all of a sudden the structure erected from the ground. It seemed to be a small structure, enough to hold at least three comfortable. I still couldn't believe the stone work on this thing. The texture, the smoothness. Inside was a small pedestal that seemed to have a stone bowl on top. I was wondering how we were supposed to make it to this inner sanctum. I attempted to enter the wayshrine but was stopped however, Gelebor looked at me and told me.

"Thonir, this is where your journey begins. Children who are younger then you make the pilgrimage to join the chantry of Auriel. Take this and fill it at each wayshrine."

I asked him as I received a fancy looking cup that was known to be a Ewer. I was really confused, a portal opened up and all I saw was darkness.

"Will you come with me?"

The elf shook his head, "I cannot, the journey can only be made by one self. Know this though, Auriel guides you, he will be with you. He gave you the abilities that no other man has received yet. Once you have completed this task, you may enter the inner sanctum and begin your training on the arcane arts."

I was so nervous at the time, I was only a twelve year old boy who was still a little confused on how I could do such a thing. I asked him in a slightly feared tone,

"Wh...What will I face in here?"

"You will find foes and allies alike. You will see trolls and frostbite spiders, but also other members of my kind. Some have been assigned to help you. Once you complete this, you will be one step closer to enlightenment and one step closer to returning home."

"B...But h..how can I defend myself?"

"That is the reason for this journey Thonir, I do not expect you to have total control over your natural magical abilities. But I anticipate that you will have more control once this is over."

Just like that, I was sent into the portal, not knowing what I would face, not knowing how I was going to do it either. But the place I entered, was amazing. I walked a little further and I saw pure beauty. The sights of this massive cavern, by Alduin, was it ever astounding. Even the sight of Blackreach was not as much of a feat as this. Both shared giant blue mushrooms. Purple dimming light surrounded the caverns, I saw strange deer which also seemed to be glowing black and purple. Giant waterfalls were flowing in and out, it was pure ecstacy. According to Gelebor, this was known as Darkfall. I proceeded forward. When I look back on it, I realize that this was an incredibly spiritual and symbolic journey for the elves. It was supposed to be that of a personal feat in which you became closer Auriel. I had a lot of respect for them at the time, had.

As I proceeded through the caverns, I almost tripped and fell a few times due to the immense darkness. When I remember it, I wish I had spent more time in there. The peace, the quiet, it was so orderly and so well kept. I faced no threats in this part, but I did see a few purple vale sabercats. They were busy feeding on a deer though. I never made it my life goal to stick around however. I hit several traps set up, but my father had taught me how to set up and disable traps without triggering them. It seemed easy enough. I reached the first wayshrine and I saw another Snow Elf standing there. He wore robes instead of the armor that Gelebor had, they were pure white with golden designs and markings making their way through them. As he I got closer he approached me and said,

"Welcome Initiate of Auriel, you have reached the first, the wayshrine of illumination. Are you prepared to fill the ewer from the basin and continue on your journey?"

Instinctively I said, "Yes."

The elf stood back and his hand lit like Gelebors, the wayshrine erupted from the ground and I went in and took out water from the basin. Another portal opened and I entered through it. Wow. That was all I could say at my next sight, I had to cover my eyes.

I was so used to the peaceful and quiet darkness of darkfall, now I am here in this giant, brightening, canyon. I could here myself echo when I shouted,

"HELLO!"

I really got lost for a few hours, I headed in the wrong direction, I really was getting lost. My tall slender body wasn't meant for all this hard work. There was snow up to my knees everywhere, blizzards raged the land, and forests were quite abundant. Luckily, after hours of trudging through the snow, I was able to find another wayshrine. But this one was guarded by something. At the time I had no idea what it was, but now I obviously do. It was a ward, it was massive, it was stopping me from reaching my destination. I tried to hit it with sticks, throw rocks at it, hit it with my hands, but nothing worked. But I realized now, after about twenty minutes of trying, only magic could penetrate the barrier. I thought I was doomed at this point. But I remembered Gelebor and the other elf, they seemed to have been able to make that magic come from their hands. In curiosity, I looked down at mine. I lifted both in the air, and pointed them at the ward. Nothing happened. I kept on trying for at least ten minutes but I just couldn't do it.

I looked down at my finger, I saw the ring my mother gave me and I remembered how Gelebor told me that this was the first step in me leaving, the first step closer to seeing my friends and family. I saw my ring and I knew that I had to make it through this. I lifted my hand in the air, and tried again. I used all my concentration and it, actually worked.

Blazes of uncontrollable fire erupted from my hands, it struck the ward and after a few moments the ward went down. I stepped back and took a few breathes of the cold Skyrim winter air, I needed a break after that. Once I filled the ewer at this wayshrine I continued my journey. I ended up hitting a few more wayshrines, and I realized as I was getting closer, the abundance of snow elves was increasing. My journey coming to an end. As I filled the ewer at the last wayshrine, I saw it. The Inner Sanctum was right in front of me. It was massive, tucked away in the crevice of the mountain. It had large arch ways to walk through, once again this was astounding for me to see, I was still so used to Nordic structures. The bridge on the way there were full of elven soldiers, when I was walking past them they all put there swords in front of them as salute.

As I entered the actual sanctum, it only impressed me further. There was a giant statue of an elf holding a sun. At the time I never knew that was Auriel. All around me were elves wearing robes with their hoods up, they were also chanting in their native tongue a verse I still do not know. As I walked up the stairs I saw the basin and knew what I had to do. I took out the ewer and poured it all in it, what I saw next was a sight that to this day I remember clearly. The liquid poured into these small pipe systems and it flowed to the door behind me. The door had an emblem of a sun on it, the water literally flowed up it and into the sun. It lit up and I could hear a clicking noise, the sounds of locks being opened, before my eyes the doors opened and about five snow elves, including Gelebor walked out. The one in the middle who at the time I assumed was the leader introduced himself, he wore the same armor as Gelebor and the rest did. The elf crouched down to me and said,

"My name is Arch-Curate Vyrthur, I am headmaster of the Inner Sanctum, congratulations Initiate. You are the first human to ever take the pilgrimage, the journey. You are one step closer to attaining enlightenment and control. As of this moment, your training starts."

I followed the elven masters into the Inner Sanctum, to start learning how to control my magic, and become the most feared sorcerer on Nirn.

**3 years later**

Those three years of my life were indeed the hardest of my life. After I did the pilgrimage of the wayshrines I was put through rigorous mental and physical training. This included meditation, praying to Auriel, climbing up mountains, reading ancient scripture. Theses elves though, they didn't seem to mind that I was human and not mer, it was interesting. They taught me about order, balance, control. How, without these things the world would be nothing but chaos. Despite all that these elves put me through, that stuck with me the most. I was also given a stave, the elders told me that my abilities were far greater then anything else they have seen, that until I could have total control, I needed a stave to assist me. It was a long stick as far as I could tell, it was made out of ancient Falmer metal, I could feel the power connect with me every time I touched it. I was given my own room and Falmer robes, every time I asked them when I would be leaving, they told me, when my training was complete. That all changed on one night in particular though, that one night that changed who I was.

As I lied there on my bed in the stone covered room, I overheard Vyrthur talking to his brother Gelebor in the halls next to me. The place was quite large so there conversation echoed through into my room, I heard everything.

"Vyrthur, I do hope that you do not condone to such violence! What happened, was a mistake, we should have found another way!"

"Gelebor you fool, this is far greater then anything we have seen or experienced. Those Atmorans, they may not live as long as we do but...they are breeding at an extraordinary level. If they increase any further, they will be the dominant race of this land. There religion, the dragon cult, have also spread its influence on this land. Temples to dragons are being built every day."

"But we should have found another way to co-exist brother! I know that this was out of your control, but by Auriels wisdom Vyrthur! You sent some of our own!"

I knew they were talking about the Nords, but I wanted to know why Gelebor had so much regret in his voice, what was going on? I kept listening.

"Those Nords at Saarthal had no idea what they uncovered, that artifact of great power. Those simple-minded fools do not know how to control it."

"What of Thonir brother? What do we tell him?"

"We tell him nothing Gelebor! As usual! He will stay here for the course of his natural life, he has no idea of the power he has. He is a threat to everyone around him, at least here he is supervised. He must never know that we slaughtered everyone at Saarthal."

My heart skipped a beat. What I just heard was almost to much to bear, Mother, Hella, Miraak. All dead?! I almost collapsed and threw up out of sudden realization. I knew what I had to do next, I slammed my door open and marched right into the next room with Vyrthur and Gelebor. It was a large dining area with a long table and a large lit chandelier above them. It completely lit up the room. The two brothers looked at me in curiosity, as I started having tears drip down my eyes I told them in a wining voice,

"I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

Vyrthur started talking, "Thonir listen! There are things in Skyrim, in this world that you are still too young to gras..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You elf freaks killed everyone I ever knew, all of them dead...On top of that, I am not here to train, I am here to be contained! Is that it?!"

I turned and started running to the front door, Vythur shouted out,

"DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE!"

I saw the large door in front of me close shut with locks clamping it down, and two guards standing in front, swords out. My anger had taken over, my lust of freedom from my cage had erupted from me. I started to light on fire and I took out my stave. I screamed,

"LET ME OUT!"

A giant storm of flames exploded from the stave and myself, the door and guards standing in front of me were obliterated, turned to nothing but ash. I turned to see Vyrthur and Gelebor running after me, I aimed my stave up to the ceiling and let out explosive bolts of fire. My anger fueled my power, I learned that in that short moment, something those elven freaks would have never taught me, those fools severely did not know who they were missing with. The bolt I shot, struck at the ceiling with such force that it all came tumbling down in front of them. I totally destroyed the entrance of the sanctum, I didn't care though. As I made my way down and across the bridge, at least a dozen elves were charging at me. I made short work with them with my stave. I unleashed my flames on them and they turned to nothing but black ash. I hit the wayshrine and I used the portals to hit the entrance.

After about a days hike, my anger kept me moving. I hit Saarthal. What I saw next scarred me for life, the once great stone city was near destroyed from the top side. Stones and debris riddled the land. Fire was everywhere, nothing much left. I entered the city and found nothing but carnage. What became known as the Night of Tears, I saw at first hand. Dead bodies, men, women, children. Blood stained the walls of the massive city, parts of people's bodies were everywhere. Houses raided and destroyed nothing was left of this place. I held back my tears and entered the lower levels of Saarthal, the sight was still the same. I stepped in nothing but blood and ash. If anyone I knew was here, it was far to late to tell. I felt like a disgrace wearing these elven robes so I stripped of them and burned them. I went to my old house, it was way into the bowels so the carnage there was much less. I took my fathers Iron Nordic armor and put it on. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't take it. I ran back outside, almost slipping on the blood. The second I hit fresh air I threw up and puked everywhere. After coughing a bit, I broke into tears, I was probably the only living man left in Skyrim. I washed off some of the blood and I stood back up. I forced myself to stop crying, but this was a lot for a 15-year-old to take in. But that was when things all changed, I told myself in a hateful, vengeful, angry tone,

"Thonir Eifid died along with his family here in Saarthal. The second he left with the elves, he existed no more. But, that is why I am here now. I will become stronger, I will restore order, balance and justice to my people! I will wipe out the Snow Elves! Indeed, I am no longer Thonir, now I am Ahzidal! THE EMBITTERED DESTROYER!"

I came up with that name from my native tongue, it is who I am now.

**Authors Notes**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, it really helps :) Also, if I made a mistake lore wise, be sure to tell me**.


	4. Chapter 4

Wandering

It was definitely easier said then done, I will give it that. I was a stupid fifteen year old kid who proclaimed vengeance on an entire race of elves. When I was angry my little speech was empowering, and inspiring. But that was just it, anger. After I mustered enough energy, I trudged my way from Saarthal, never returning. I wanted to proclaim vengeance on the elves, not all elven kind, that would be far to difficult, the mess would be severe as well. No, it was just them, the Falmer. But I was lost, bewildered, and full of emotion. It didn't help that I was still a teenager, I was still growing up, I envy all those that got a proper teenage life. Mine was spent training to become the most powerful mage in Taazokan. I didn't know how at the time, but I would do what the elves taught me, yet lied about. I would bring order, balance and justice to this great land. If it required going into battle and spilling all that blood and all that killing, so be it. The elves brought it on themselves.

It all sounded wonderful in my head, my pride and arrogance was taking its toll on me, I could not grasp at the situation at hand, more of the future I was thinking about. But amongst all this planning and thinking, a little part of myself kept asking, how? That one word, that one word was all I kept asking myself. Of course my name meant destroyer, but how was I going to bring about destruction, revolution and in the end, order? I knew I was feared by men and elves alike, but it was going to take a lot more then that to eliminate an entire species. As I was thinking this I managed to hit the coast of Skyrim, way up north. Another possibility came to mind, head back to Atmora, tell my people of what has happened here in Mereth or Skyrim. I was so exhausted, walking around in heavy nordic armor through knee-high snow was not a hobby of mine. I couldn't go back to Atmora, I would need a ship. No, I needed more training, more preparations. I thought to myself, what is the best way to kill an elf? By getting help from his own kind. I decided at that moment I would travel across Taazokan and train with all the other elven species, rumor has it that a lot of them have strong hatred towards each other. My first destination was the dwarves.

Well I only knew of one city at the time, Alftand. My father told me, that is where the dwarves brought the Kel, the elder scrolls. It was a massive underground city that connected to Blackreach. I thought it would be easy to just walk in there, but apparently it wasn't. I got closer to the city and saw just how big this tower was, it was a large golden and bronzed coloured structure that stood out from the rest of the land. It perched itself on a cliff, overseeing the icy wastelands below. A light snowfall was starting, it made the structure that much more beautiful. Several pipe systems made their way into the ground from it, steam shot out every now and then to vent it. There was a caged door on the front of it, it appeared to have a tight lock that seemed almost unbreakable. I wanted to just blow the door down, but I doubted that they would want to help me much if I just started breaking things. I remembered something the snow elves taught me a spell that was very hard to master and very hard to control. It was called Telekinesis, it involved moving things with your mind. I noticed a lever similar to the ones back in Saarthal that made its home on the wall just out of reach from anyone. I lifted my hand up and I remembered what the snow elves taught me, Gelebors words echoed through my mind,

"When using this spell I want you to visualize in your mind what you are moving. Now remember, very few can barely lift a candlestick, much less a chair. You have a lot of power, so much so that I believe that you can lift this chair with enough will."

"I..I will try master." my young voice cracked due to puberty.

"Remember Thonir, concentrate. Imagine it floating and keep that image in your mind."

I struggled and struggled, I was almost considering giving up until I closed my eyes and raised my arm. I emptied my mind and only imagined that old, rotting, wooden chair in the air. I concentrated so hard that I was tuning everything else out, this was the only thing that mattered at the moment. When I opened my eyes, it was there floating in front of me. Gelebor smiled and congratulated me. The old elf, I am ashamed to say that elf was more of a father figure to me then my real one. Although he showed little to know emotion sometimes, I could sense that what he was doing was out of good nature.

This was only a lever, so it shouldn't be much more difficult. I was getting cold, hungry, and desperate. A storm was coming, and I didn't want to be here when its full force arrived. It was silly that with all my power a locked dwarven metal gate was the thing stopping me. I lifted my hands and closed my eyes once more. I pictured that lever moving up its crevice and therefore unlocking the gate. I tried tuning everything out but the decrease in temperature was making it very hard. The heaviness of my armor seemed to be getting heavier as I was paying more attention to the lever then my actual self. I was screaming now in desperation and impatience,

"COME ON DAMNIT!"

I was hearing the pleasurable sound of the lever moving down, slowly. I added my last bit of thought and the lever shot down, making a clicking noise. I opened my eyes and tried to get my balance as I almost tripped over the ice covered stone steps that led to the gate, my train of thought was almost lost there. I placed my hands on the caged looking gate and pushed, with ease it finally opened. I walked in, the cool breeze of the blizzard outside was decreased as that ice cold ball sized snowflakes stopped hitting me, to my surprise there was another lever right in the middle of the structure. In each corner I noticed four gears, perhaps an alternate entrance opened? I put my hands on the lever and pulled back. I was amazed at my next sight, instead of a door opening, I was hearing a strange noise. I looked outside and noticed steam being shot from the pipes. I also heard a loud mechanical noise, what followed almost made me fall over. The gears in each corner were turning and the entire platform was elevating down!

These dwarves were amazing. I was moving down without even having to walk! I could only imagine how it worked, probably steam. I would find all that out eventually.

The elevator hit the bottom and the lever made a clicking noise to reset itself, I was amazed at how at the time I really had no idea what to expect, or if I would be welcomed. There was another gate in front of me I opened it and my mouth dropped into my nordic armor at the sight. I was on top of a rocky cliff, a path led its way down to the sights below. I stepped out and noticed another lever, I pulled it down and the elevator behind me went back up. I was still astounded at the sight though, a massive city built within this massive cavern of rock. I could see the elves moving around, there were streets, shops, civilians. All were built with stone and dwarven metal. I made my way down with a big smile on my face, I was hoping to just walk in the city with ease. There was a wall however, a massive wall with a gate in front. As I approached, my sense of safety was eliminated.

Two metal holes in the wall opened and two metal spheres came rolling at me. They turned into these...robotic constructs, they had swords emit from their arms, steam shooting out of them and they were coming at me. One lifted its metal mechanic arm and shot something at me. It was like a bow but different, more powerful. It penetrated my armor with ease in the lower right half. I stumbled over and tripped on a rock. The bolt was in good, I had to dispose of this machinery. I pulled out my stave and slammed it on the ground, a big blast of a fire storm erupted frim my body, the machines fell apart as soon as the flames touched them. I used my stave as a balance to help myself up, I was really hurt. I wrapped my armored fingers around the lodged dwarven bolt and got ready. A massive wave of pain was shot through me as forcefully ripped out the bolt. I screamed in immense pain.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

I then immediately started to heal myself, this was a huge shock for me. I trudged over to the gates and to my surprises they opened, six soldiers of some kind came out all wielding dwarven crossbows. They wore a new type of armor I never saw before, I learned that it was Dwarven armor. They all circled around me and lifted their bows, they were yelling at me in there native tongue, I couldn't defend myself as I literally had no idea what they were saying at all. I heard one say something that made me react,

"You never should have come here human!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I lifted up my stave and once more slammed it on the ground, the dwarves survived it because of their armor but they were all sent launching into nearby rocks, collapsing in pain. Surely I thought to myself, they would never talk to me, I got ready to turn and run before I heard a voice. It was old, wise, and definitely elf like. I turned to see a Dwemer, surrounded by at least ten soldiers, and a giant robotic Dwarven centurion. The old one who wore no helmet had a massive hammer on his back, I had no idea at the time that it was the legendary Volendrung. I was speaking to the leader of the Rourkon clan of dwarves. He was old, his skin a light grey tone, his beard wide, white and thick. He was also extremely wise and intelligent like any dwarf. He sounded shocked when he said it,

"so the legends are true, a young man born with the abilities of the arcane arts."

At this point the injured soldiers I hit were trudging back into the main of the city. I released a gulp and told him,

"uhhhh...Yeah. M...My name is Ahzidal."

I literally had no idea why they were called dwarves, this one was bigger then me! I suppose they were just insults provided by other races, the true names being Dwemer. I was expecting them to start breaking out into song like some of the tales I heard at home. I watched as the bearded elf told me, a little more threatning this time.

"Tell me, why should I not kill you? You are a human who invades my peoples home, you were also trained by those fowl Falmer. Did they put you up to this young man? Why are you here? What is your goal?"

I cringed at his arrogant tone, "I am here at my own will. Those Falmer can be eaten by dragons, or rot in Oblivion. They slaughtered my people."

"Ah indeed, I know of this. The Atmoran slaughter at what does your people call it? Saarthal? I have no problem with it, we dwarves tend to stay away from the petty squabbles of the surface. But you still haven't answered my question boy. Why are you here!"

My voice started out angry, but it went to regret and anger, "I want revenge, no justice! on those fowl elves, you call Falmer! I want to bring order and balance to this land, but I cannot do that until the ones who disrupt such order are killed. It may seem like I am contradicting myself, but I prefer not to fight, these elves however, I can make an exception. They slaughtered everyone I care for, I...I am probably the last Atmoran left on Mereth. If there is anything I can do to wipe their filth from this planet, and bring vengeance to my people I will do it."

The old Dwemer whispered to one of his comrads, it seemed he was interested in wiping out the Falmer, or so I thought. He told me,

"so you believe that we would assist in the destruction of our cousins, the Falmer? Hahahahahahah! Well, you are right! To our surface dwelling elven brothers we are the weakest of them because we choose to dwell underground, we choose to ignore the arcane arts. But listen to yourself son, why eliminate them all when you can enslave them?"

At the time I had no intentions of this but that was such a good idea. Why kill them all, when I have free labor. The dwarves would end up doing this to the elves, they blinded them, they put them to work, they twisted them into these fowl inbreeding creatures that I cannot even begin to describe. I asked him,

"Well you seem interested in me slightly, what would you have me do? Who are you? What is this place?"

The old dwarf laughed and approached me, he placed his armoured shoulder on mine and examined my armor,

"you Atmorans and your primitive metal, I suppose it does the job. My name is Akzan Abanzar. I am leader of the Rourkon clan here in Alftand. Our kind has always saught to enslave the Falmer. Which is why I will propose a deal of sorts with you. I will train you, share you knowledge of forging, crafting, fighting, enchanting, I will even show you knowledge from the elder scrolls. I will also spread your name among the land, I am a very well known Dwemer. Your name will mean something, you will be welcomed by all Dwemer kind and feared by the rest of Tamriel. All I ask is that you somehow lure the Falmer to come to us for aid, to make sure that they bow before us!"

I thought to myself for a moment, I knew that I had to accept if I wanted their help. But I wanted my own slaves to do my bidding, build structures after me. I suppose I will cross that bridge when I get to it. I smiled and laughed at the old man,

"Sure, sounds like a deal. But I can't guarantee this to be an overnight thing."

"I do not expect it boy, just know this. If you betray me, or my people. I will do everything in my power to kill you. Now, welcome! Come in to Alftand!"

I walked in with that elf and we shared a bond. He told me that I was the only human he would probably ever trust. But he was true to his word. By the All maker he was. They taught me the seven natures of metal, how to use and harmonize them. I could forge a dwarven construct if need be, I was shown secrets of using steam operation. I could make and repair anything. I was taught what only others dreamed they could know. I was shown knowledge of the Elder Scrolls. Indeed the Dwemer made me a much more intelligent, cunning, ruler. Not smart enough to see past Miraak I suppose. I didn't want to leave, but my journey, my thirst for knowledge and power had only begun. I spent two years in that Dwarven city, it was hard to leave, hard to say goodbye.

I spent the next three years training with the other elven kind. I went down south and trained with the Ayleids. They constructed the white gold tower. They showed me more in depth how to control my magic, they showed me the ancient dawn magic of their people. I could literally bend reality with this knowledge. I learned spells that would let me, freeze time, walk on water, levitate, use my mind to bend the will of others. I was becoming more and more powerful.

I headed to the Altmer next, or High Elves. They showed me the mastery of Enchanting. How to physically trap someones soul in a gem, how I could use the elements of magic to fuse together with weapons and armor.

My last stop was the Chimer of Dunmereth, or Morrowind. They were a lot different then their elven brothers, they operated in councils. Their beliefs...Were much different then their elven cousins. They worshipped the demons of Oblivion, they called it the Tribunal. I didn't really care though, I was there to learn. They showed me the power of Oblivion, daedra, and conjuration. I learned how to call upon demon spawns to my aid, how to raise someone from the dead only to be made as my zombie slave.

As I took a little from each elven kind, I wondered if I could in fact rule over Tazokaan? If I could enslave all of the elves? The thought never left me. But my main concern was the snow elves. I had become the most powerful mage in existence, but my lust for power was only increasing.

When I heard Ysgramor and his 500 companions had arrived back to Skyrim, I smiled. They could be of use to me.

Authors Notes

Next chapter, it is the Atmorans vs the Snow Elves. Ahzidal is also recognized by the dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes

What I am doing below is not a mistake or error. I did this on purpose. Ahzidal lost his mind, so I wanted to show that he does while he writes.

**Fighting**

The power I felt, it was so much. I...I could bend the will of any foe, I could bend reality at the seams. I could be beaten by nobody. I...I...I...I...I...…...shsudisbskdkdojdhdn

Ahzidal scribbled over his desk and paper, he ripped his current piece of paper in half. It was happening once more, the headaches. He got up from his chair and knocked it over. He was going mad, he laughed maniacally and slammed his bone like hands on the stone covered table. He knocked over his quill and ink, creating a huge puddle that made a mess of the area.

"I...heheheheh...I needed to.. I needed tooooooooo! I am afraid!"

His laughter was slowly starting to decease, he was taking in heavier, deeper, slower, and more soreful breathes. Tears began to flood and rupture both of his eyes, his vision was blinded by the sheer amount of tears. His mind has been stripped of his sanity as soon as he became a priest, he was getting used to these little breakdowns. he was sobbing as he collapsed against the wall beside his bed.

"I tried...(sob) I...Tried I am so sorry! I can't die like this! Damn you Miraak! How could youuuuuuu! Y...YOU SIDED WITH HAKON AND THOSE OTHER REBEL FOOLS! YOU GAVE THEM THE SCROLL! I...Trusted you! I...I will not be defeated like this! I am the most powerful being on Nirn! I will not be be...bes...bested! I needed toooooooo! I need more! More power! More power! I...I (sob) I...(sob) need more..."

He calmed down a little, he gave out a sigh as his mind was recollecting his surroundings and he knew that he was getting weaker.

"(sigh) not again."

He picked his chair up and sat back on it. He was indeed not well, but his arrogance would not allow him to accept it completely. He stared at his mask and remembered where he was. He simply got another piece of paper and kept writing.

I wanted more, no. I needed more. I couldn't believe how long I waited. For that time being, I was the strongest most powerful man in Taazokan. My lust for power was interrupting my goal for order. I was so full of pretty much every known sin there was, I was expecting a visit from Sanguine some time soon I was so bad. I tried to keep that past me though, I picked up a rumor that Ysgramor had returned to Skyrim, apparently he survived Saarthal. I had hopes that my mother did as well, it was one of the main things that kept me going. I still wore my fathers Nordic armor but I...Modified it. Since I became a master at enchanting, I enchanted each piece of armor, I also wore a ring on each one of my fingers. The boots let me walk on water, the armor made it so whenever someone hit me they were paralyzed, the helmet made my conjuration spells cost a lot less, and the gauntlets made my wards worse at deflecting spells but better at absorbing magicka. I also used the dwarves knowledge to improve the physical state of the armor itself. I tuned it up and made it as strong as the dwarves metal, perhaps stronger.

I was approaching the northern coast of Skyrim, what would eventually be known as Dawnstar, and I smiled at my sight, hundreds of men arriving by boat to the shore. I blew some of my long brown hair out of my face, I haven't had my hair cut in years, it was down to below my shoulders now. I drew my attention back to the vessels, these were Ysgramor's five hundred Companions, they were here for one reason only, vengeance. Their sole goal was to wipe the snow elves from the face of this planet. I started approaching a massive boat that just docked, it was much larger than the rest, it had a lot more fancy designs, it also had a giant dragon carving sticking out in the front. This was Ysgramor's ship, indeed I smiled a great deal when I saw the war hardened Atmoran hop out of his boat. He carried Wuthraad, the legendary axe. This would go to be hung in the mead hall known as Jorrvaskr, beside the skyforge. My smile quickly disappeared when I saw the state of Ysgramor, he wasn't looking well. His usual long and smooth blonde hair was a mess, he had a large scar coming down his face by his eye, he looked overall tired and war-torn. I didn't know then that his son was lost at sea on the journey back to Skyrim. But that didn't stop me from what I did next. As I approached I noticed everyone's eyes locked on me, they knew not who I was, how could they? The last time they saw me I was 12, now I am twenty. I approached Ysgramor with a little more speed, he too made his approach to me. The look on his face was shock, he asked me in a panic,

"What...Who are you son? Y...You did not come with us."

Although I hated the snowelves, at the time I was still furious at Ysgramor for handing me over to them in the first place. I realized later though that this was for the better because I might have died had I not gone. As I spoke to Ysgramor my voice was full of sorrow, anger, grief, shock and a little maniacal.

"Y...You left me here to die...I...I was THE ONLY ONE LEFT!"

A crowd was developing as the look on Ysgramors face dropped, "By Alduin, did you survive Saarthal? Have you been living out her all this time?"

"HehehehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't survive Saarthal! I was no where near it when it happened! But I was still alone."

Ysgramor used his friendly, kind, leader like charm and placed his hand on my shoulder, he asked.

"What is your name son? You are safe now."

"My name? MY NAME! I am Ahzidal! The Embittered Destroyer! But you know me as another name...The name that died when you handed me over to the snow elves and took me away from all that I loved."

His face went white, he knew that I was Thonir, he knew. He had nothing to say, the great Ysgramor had nothing to say. I did something so stupid and reckless, I can never forgive myself for my actions. I landed and a sweet revenge iron fist on Ysgramors bearded face. Blood shot in the air as his head went back, my force also made him collapse right there on the ground.

I heard a Nord soldier yell out, "He has struck Ysgramor! ATTACK!"

A group of ten soldiers unsheathed their iron swords and began to circle me, a crowd was also developing I laughed and raised my gauntlet covered hands into the air I told everyone who circled me,

"For the past eight years of my life, I have been training, yet you fools run at me with swords. PATHETIC!"

My hands glowed blue with magic and the soldiers around me screamed as they dropped their swords and a blue aura covered them. All the primitive nords were in awe at the sight of the Ayleids magic, they were speechless. I then forced the soldiers in the air, they were levitating above everyone. I laughed as they screamed in fear, I then dropped my hands and so they dropped with a loud thud that hit the snow and echoed through their armor.

Ysgramor looked at me in shock with the rest of the Nords. He held his bloody nose, Hakon was helping him up. If I knew at that time that he would be responsible for helping to banish Alduin, I would have killed him where he stands. Everyone was afraid of me just like before, even Ysgramor was. I then saw him. Something that shocked me forever, something that changed my life. I heard a deep menacing voice come from the direction of the docked boat. Everyone remained quiet. I saw it, one of the dragon priests had come. He floated out of his boat and hovered over to me. He wore long, purple, baggy robes. He had a strange armor on, it was a type of metal, maybe gold. It looked like dragon scales, it covered his entire torso, his shoulders and back. He also wore a dark black mask, a strange design of a face on it. He asked me in his threatening voice as he floated above me.

"You are very powerful amongst your Atmoran brothers. None have ever been able to master the arcane arts. Even us priests only get out abilities from our masks and the dragons. You, you are much different. I sense great power emitting from you, if you were a threat I would actually fear you. I know you are not an enemy, therefore what is your purpose here, Ahzidal?"

My hands glowed bright orange and I pointed them downwards, I then started to levitate in the air with the priest, his robes made him look extremely big. I told him in an honored voice,

"I have only heard legends of the great dragon priests of Atmora, those who serve Alduin. I must say it is an honor. I was trained by the elves, when I heard about Saarthal, I completely obliterated most of their sanctuary and came back. I saw only carnage and exacted my revenge upon the elves. I studied with all of their cousins, I took knowledge from each. You ask me why I am here? I am here to assist you in obliterating these elven scum."

The priest chuckled, he told me from behind the mask, "You are powerful indeed. I am Nahkriin, Ysgramor is the general here, I am not here to fight, only to start the rebuilding of the dragon cult. Speak with him. You are very powerful Ahzidal, Alduin himself may even make you a priest sometime soon."

The news made my heart drop in a good way, I was so excited to hear that. To think, I would be someone who is worshipped someone who can instill order. I would be feared, yet loved. All that stood in my way was this petty battle. I nodded at the priest and floated over to Ysgramor, I dropped in front of the very tall Nord and told him.

"I have wandered these lands for nearly ten years, seen a lot of things, experienced a lot of things. I can show you where dozens of snow elf camps are, I can also enchant as many weapons as I can."

The nord seemed confused, he asked me in questioned manner,

"Enchant, weapons? This can be done?"

"Of course, I am willing to do this but I have a request. Leave the other eleven races alone, that was a promise I made for each of them."

The nord closed his eyes and raised his hand, "We have no quarrel with those elves, only the Falmer."

"Good, but I must also warn you of something else."

"What is it?"

"Solstheim is home to the Snow Prince, a very powerful mage. I suggest some of us head there including myself to kill him before he makes his way over here."

"Very well Tho...I mean Ahzidal. After you show us where these Falmer are, and you enchant our weapons, I will give you a hundred of my men to raid Solstheim."

"Ysgramor...M..My mother. Did she make it?"

The old Nord closed his eyes and shook his head, he told me in a soreful voice.

"I do not know son. Me, a few others and my sons barely made it out with our lives. When we made it home, we found the Civil War over. I brought back as many men as I could."

"I...I..I see."

I held in my tears all the rest of that day, I showed Ysgramor and his forces on my map where to find the camps. I then spent literally the next five hours enchanting as many sets of armor and weapons as I could. Come the next day I was on a boat towards Solstheim.

I so envied Ysgramor and how he got to attack first with his group, but I wanted the snow prince. All the elves I trained with warned me of him, they said that if I defeated him, I would be the most feared man on Tamriel. I was counting on that, I needed a challenge.

As I approached my boat, I saw a familiar face. The young freckled boy I knew from Saarthal, Miraak. He was getting in my boat. He was a lot more pale and tired now but I could still tell it was him. He had short brown hair, his eyes half open and almost black. He has definitely experienced a lot. I yelled out in joy as he was unpacking his things into the nordic row boat.

"M...MIRAAK!"

He looked at me in shock and opened his eyes when he saw me running at him,

"Ahzidal? W...What can I help you with?"

"Miraak its me! Thonir! I changed my name to Ahzidal!"

His eyes to opened and he came over to give me a brotherly hug, our armors hitting each other. He had a smile on his face,

"I gotta say, the day I saw you leave I thought you would never return. I myself barely made it back to Atmora with Ysgramor, you should have seen it Thonir."

"D...Did Hella make it?"

He looked down and closed his eyes, he took in a large breath and exhaled. He looked me in the eye with his lifeless eyes,

"I..I am afraid not, she was...she was cut right in half...b...before my eyes."

I nodded, nearly everyone I loved was dead. At the time I was so thankful Miraak lived. I never mentioned Hella again, it was definitely a traumatic experience for him. As I got in though, I saw a glimpse of a strange book in Miraaks satchel. It looked like it was made out of skin sewed together. I know now that was the Oghma Infinium, from the demon Herma Mora. I should have killed Miraak right there, I never knew he was using the book to enhance his magical abilities. That is why he looked so pale, the book was already starting to corrupt him. If I had that book, I...I could have been powerful enough to kill Alduin...To rule the dragons and Tamriel...

We set sail for Solstheim, the weather was raining instead of snowing which was quite odd. I was in the boat with four other men who would become dragon priests like myself. All had unique qualities over the other.

I was powerful in the arcane arts, Miraak was a great leader, Vahlok a great enforcer, Dukann a great speaker, and Zahkriisos was extremely intelligent. He was the first to ask as he examined his enchanted nordic sword. It was funny the way he looked at it.

"So, Ahzidal. It seems that you are indeed very powerful, but I must ask. Why do we head for Solstheim? What is so important here?"

I was about to respond but Miraak took over, "the leader of the snow elves resides here, we kill him, we weaken him. Plus, Solstheim is one of the only few places that slaves were kept. We can free them."

I had my mouth open and just let out a faint, "what he said."

The journey was long and hard but we made it in less then a day, we hit the sands of Solstheim, the island in which I would rule over. I immediately saw elves all over the place, so did my companions and the other Nords. They were everywhere, men, women, children. I smiled, the tables were finally turned. I screamed as I got out of the boat,

"FOR SAARTHAL!"

I heard the same cries from a hundred other men and women as they all ran out, they were ready to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters. Some of the elves heard us and looked over to see hundreds of men running at them. I smile as I remember the fear. We all ran on the western beaches of Solstheim, not a single soldier in sight. To say the least it was a massacre, the civilians ran but they either faced the wrath of my flames engulf their bodies leaving nothing but ash, or get stabbed by fire enchanted swords. I remember my armor had been covered in the blood, and various other parts of the elves, ash as well. My vision was only red out of lust for war and battle, blood poured down it as my blade hit the ice cold flesh of the fleeing elves. We slaughtered countless innocents, the sands of the beach had been painted red by elven blood. I took in a deep breath and listened to Miraak,

"Everybody listen! We are going to split up and circle the island until we meet, kill any elf freaks you see. Scratch that, slaughter them, kill them in front of their families then cut them open to leave them die. LET THEM SEE THAT PAYBACK IS A BITCH!"

Miraak and a group of fifty ran in one direction and I ran in the other with my group. After running a little through the cloudy, rainy Solstheim weather, we hit a camp. It was huge, at least a hundred snow elves. But that wasn't what brought my blood to a boil, I saw that they had slaves, human slaves. They were discriminating them, humiliating them, beating them, especially the women...I...I will not describe what I saw happen to them.

I screamed in complete anger as my body became engulfed in flames, the soldiers around me walked back.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I levitated above the camp and dropped down on a group of at least two dozen elven soldiers. There was nothing but ash left in my path. They immdiately pulled out there swords and reacted but it was to late. I screamed once more as the flames from my body increased,

"YOU ELVEN BASTARDS! THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!"

My flaming hands lifted in the air and started to blaze bright orange from my rage, I started to conjure a large flaming cyclone around the camp. The elves could only watch as they were sucked in by the flaming abyss of my spell, being turned to nothing but ash. I controlled the spell and made sure that I hit no fellow humans, as my rage took over I felt it. An elven sword had gone right through my shoulder, the spell stopped and my flames died down. All that was left in front of me was ash and bits of debris, plus some skeletons. I yelled out in pain to my reinforcements,

"I..I could use...Some assistance!"

The soldiers rand their way to my aid, I rotated my elbow to strike the elf who had stabbed me. I ignored the pain of the sword and turned to him, I used my telekinesis to lift him up and suffocate him where he was. I threw his limp body into a crowd of soldiers on route, they all collapsed and tripped. My Nord brothers took advantage of this and slaughtered all the tripped soldiers.

I yelled out as I was freeing some slaves from cages,

"I want everyone here to help assisting in these wounded brothers and sisters, food, clothing, medicine, if you have any of these, now is the time."

I healed as much as I could, but my magicka had taken a tole from the fight, it was still pretty low. Zahkriisos and I went to scout ahead, it was funny hearing him talk because he was a whiner, every bit of mud we hit, blood we shed, I heard it from him. The Atmoran man was about the same age as I.

"I do say Ahzidal, I am all for this vengeance business, but I do wish it wasn't such a bothersome...mess."

"Me too. Once all this is over and balance has been restored, we will bring order to Taazokan!"

"Good idea, perhaps we may be able to acquire some elven slaves along the way? They would most definitely come in some use I suppose."

I continued with my squad of Nord soldiers, every elven camp, settlement, and every last one. We freed Nord slaves along the way. We left none alive. After charging into a group of twenty, I was surprised at how well they fought. One struck me with her sword, the other hit me in the back of the head with a warhammer. I remember collapsing to the ground, I remember the dizzy feeling I had. I was fueled with anger at that point and I levitated into the air. The elves used weak magical projectiles to hit me, I laughed at their feeble attempts.

As I floated there I realized how much the Nords wanted to kill these elves. They were relentless, none backed down, I saw some get bombarded with magic and still charge with their weapons to strike their foes. They were determined, they had a purpose to fight, a motive. I commend them for their actions, their valor. The elves stood no chance. The slopes of the Moesring ran red with elf blood

After a few hours, and the day rainy day became night, we reconvened with Miraak and his forces at Nchardak, the great dwarven weapons manufacturing city. Miraak was also covered in the blood of his slain enemies. I overheard him as he removed his nordic helmet and took in a few deep breathes.

"So...(pant) do...do you think we should kill the dwarves as well?"

I laughed at his thoughtless comment, as I to removed my sweat filled nordic helmet,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Miraak!"

I sensed arrogance in his voice, something I would get used to. "What is it? What is so funny?! I am merely looking at things from a leader stand point, I must know if these Dwemer can be trusted."

"Heheheheh, oh that is humorous! Miraak, the dwarves hate the snow elves as much as we do! That is why they trained me! So I could help slay their race. Besides, if the dwarves were our enemy attacking Nchardak would be a very bad idea, that is the number one Dwarven weapons manufacturing city, I can only imagine the machines they possess in there."

"Well anyways, I believe we should head to the Moesring mountains and slay whatever forces are left, including the snow prince."

"I agr..."

We all stopped talking and directed our attention to the mountains in the middle of the island, we heard dozens of elves chant in a song,

"The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand! The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand!"

Every ones eyes opened at the sight of at least 70 spears being thrown towards our direction. The battle of Moesring, had only just begun.

It seems I have forgotten to explain who the Snow Prince was. I will explain my duel with him soon, he was to this day, one of my most powerful adversaries. Legend say he could communicate with Auriel himself, that is where he got his power. He was the leader of the snow elves, on Solstheim at least. We fought such an amazing battle, that the Nords buried him properly out of respect.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes

I hope everyone has been enjoying the story up to this point. I chose this character because I felt I could do a lot with him, I will be telling his story but also Miraaks, Gelebors, Ysgramors, and the other priests. I feel I can put him as the main character but also explain the events that transpired in the Merethic Era. I already know I messed up in the lore, the battle against the snow elves at Solstheim took place at the end of the war, not the beginning. I won't be changing things however. Leave a review please! It lets me know that there are people out there :)

**The Snow Prince**.

"The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand! The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand!"

The spears came out of no where everyone braced themselves at the sight of dozens making their way from the top of the mountain. Time seemed to almost slow as Miraak shouted as fast as he could,

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

I dodged a few spears as the others started raising their shields. A good twelve men and women were struck and killed by the surprise attack. Their aim, their precision, they were relentless. It was extraordinary in a way. I could not believe it, they had us, had I not been there the Nords might have died. I saw as spears went right through the chests of my brothers and sisters. What was this? Snow Elves don't use spears. I picked up a fallen soldiers shield as I yelled out,

"Every one huddle up, shields raised!"

All the remaining soldiers did just that, we created several massive houses of shields impenetrable by the spears. I felt as the spears bombarded us only to bounce off. They didn't seem to be stopping so I knew I had to do something, I lifted up my shield and began to make my way further into the spear filled ground, I heard shouts from my brothers,

"What are you doing?! AHZIDAL!"

Any spears that made their way towards me I simply flicked away with my telekinesis. I made my way a little further up the path and into the mountain, I saw where all of them were located. I laughed as I grabbed their attention,

"I THINK IT'S MY TURN!"

My hands both lifted up and two massive spears made out of fire appeared in my palms and I grabbed them. The dozen elves eyes opened as I threw both in their direction, they were struck by the blazing fury of the Embittered Destroyer. Not only were they lit on fire on impact but the spell also exploded, a chunk of the mountain was literally blown off into a pile of rock and ash. I looked down to the soldiers and called out,

"I took care of them get up here!"

When I turned back, my heart had stopped. I was on top of the mountain, I could see the red mountain in Morrowind and a little bit of Skyrim as well. Before me I saw cages full of slaves, they were tired, had ripped clothing, starving, freezing, there were even children. An army about the size of ours and the Snow Prince in the lead. He wore some fancy elven steel armor with all the same designs that Gelebor had on his armor except that this covered a lot more. He also had very long blonde hair, and his skin was as white as any other snow elf. I can't explain it, but he was glowing. It was a warming light glow, I suppose it was true, he was connected to Auriel. He laughed at me and an arrogant smile lifted his face.

"So if it isn't the little Atmoran who was trained by my brothers at the Inner Sanctum. I have to admit I never expected this."

I lusted battle, I craved it, "Hahahahahahahahahahahah! You have no idea you fool! Ysgramor is obliterating every last living one of your kind back in Skyrim! Just like what we have been doing here! The blood of you and your kin will be spilt here!"

The expression on his face changed from arrogance to grief,

"So...The Atmorans are taking Saarthal seriously. I see, but why are you here? Those people feared you, they cast you out they are animals. You are different, unlike other men, you have power and the ability to control all you wish, yet you waste it on defending such lost creatures."

"Stop trying to hold off the inevitable! I'm no fan of what they did to me, I will always hate them for it. But, I must put all that aside to bring justice and order into the land."

The elf looked confused, his head went back, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I... Hahahah! You completely contradict yourself! This is the opposite of order!"

My hands lit with fire as the cold rain was hitting my iron nordic armor, I responded with a dose of arrogance, pride, and courage, "for there to be order, there must first be chaos! ENOUGH TALK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHH! You may be powerful boy, but I am the snow prince! I am one with Auri-El!"

I turned to notice that the Nords had made their way up to the top, I could hear the sound of dozens of iron boots clinging together as well. I was a fool to take my eyes off of the battlefield for one second when I turned back I could see that his spear was headed in my direction, I tried to use my telekinesis to stop it but the spear was magical in nature. It was spewing yellow lightning as it made its way towards my heart, in an instant the spear struck me with the force of a thousand lightning bolts. I was sent flying off of the ground, bolts of lightning spewing from my body as it did. The tip of his spear was lodged right in my stomach as I went tumbling down the mountain of Solstheim. I hit the bottom, the force nearly killed me, I noticed his spear doing something strange.

His spear was unlike one I have ever seen, it was elven in nature, beautiful carvings and texture marked its entire body, its tip was also extremely sharp. I had no time to admire it, this weapon penetrated my armor with ease I needed to get it out now. But just in an instant his spear floated from my body and flew back to the top of the mountain, he could control the spear with his mind, I made note of this.

I couldn't just get up either because blood was dripping from my body, and the lightning from his spear was still electrocuting my body. My hands lit with light and I began to heal myself a little, I lied there, huge breathes in and out, immense pain as well. I had met my match. My arrogance got the better of me, I thought this elf would be less strong, I underestimated him it seems. I sat back up and used my staff to help myself up. I looked up the mountain and heard screaming and metal clashing, I needed to get back up there right now. I decided to use my levitation spell to get back to the top, I didn't care that it would drain all of my magicka, I needed to get back up there.

As I floated up, I saw the extent of how much carnage was going on. Bodies everywhere, men and mer alike. Some had limbs gone, others were burnt to a crisp, others were just crawling around in pain. I saw sword fights and spear fights. Some frost magic was used, but my Nord brothers have a natural resistance to such magic. I laughed at the sights of the elves being slaughtered and my brothers striking terror in their hearts. But I also trembled in fear at the sight of the opposite. The white blanket of snow that riddled the mountain was painted red by the blood of my fallen brothers and sisters.

Then there was him, the Snow Prince. He sat on a giant ice throne, I was right behind him yet he did not notice. The cages with slaves were also right behind him, I knew what I would do.

I looked at the crying and fearful slaves and put a finger over my lips to indicate that they remain silent. They all did, I smiled at the sight of a little girl who mimicked me. Now it was time I sneak up on the prince,

"Hahahahahah! Entertainment at its finest! I lov...WHAT THE?!"

My fist went right through his icy chair,(believe me when I say this, that hurt a lot) I grabbed the collar of his armor and with all my strength I pulled him through his icy throne. He tumbled a little down the hill behind us and I jumped right on his stomach with all my force, making him cough up.

I began to unleash my iron armored fists on his face, back and forth, back and forth. His elven blood was staining the ground as I was doing this. I couldn't believe it, I was winning! Unfortunately that luck ran out and I saw past the blood on his face and noticed only rage and frustration in his blank snow white eyes. He started to glow and shouted at me,

"You INSECT! YOU DARE STRIKE ME?!"

All of a sudden within an instant, I was being electrocuted once more by the lightning of Auri-El. I got up from him and I fell on my knees in pain from the electrocution. The prince got up and wiped some of his blood off, I could tell that things had just started to get serious, that I was doomed. He smirked at me as I was smoking from the lightning attack.

"The fact that you managed to survive my spear attack...You are powerful. But I will still kill you Atmoran, you slaughtered my people, now I will make my journey to Atmora and finish what was started in Saarthal!"

My breathing intensified and I began to give him a very angry look, I so desperately wanted this elf dead. He lifted his hand in the cool night air and I could tell he was summoning his spear, I heard the sound of its magical enchantment coming and timed my next move perfectly. I leaped up in the air and caught his spear, the look on the princes face was priceless, he was bewildered at the sight of his precious staff in the hands of someone like me. I wish I could've explained in greater detail at the look of confusion, it was quite hysterical,

"...H...HOW!..."

I tightened both hands on the spear and shouted to him, "Because I am the embittered destroyer! This is for my people!"

With all my strength, I jammed his spear in his gut until I forced it out the other side of him, blood was spewing out like a hose spraying water, my face was covered in the disgusting red blood that was the Snow Princes. I lifted the spear up and screamed at how heavy it was, I used all my strength to throw him back in the battle.

I walked up the mountain and notice that the battle had moved down the mountain a little, very few elves remained it seemed, I saw a few of my brothers removing battle axes from the skulls of fallen elves. I also noticed the weak snow prince crawling on the ground, creating a trail of blood, he was surrounded by circle of Nords teasing him, this included Miraak. I heard remarks such as,

"Not so powerful now Elf!"

"Look at the almightly Snow Prince! Defeated by the Embittered Destroyer!"

I went to the slaves cages and broke open the locks on all three. I smiled at the little girl again as she hid behind her mother. Her mother even grabbed my hands and began to cry, her name was Jofrior.

"Thank you so much! I...(sob)...I didn't want this life for my daughter Finna...I have no way to Th..."

I heard a noise from behind me as I directed my attention back, The Snow Prince shouted,

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

A giant blizzard of snow started to erupt from his body, it sent the Nords around him flying back, tumbling down the mountain, I heard the chant once more,

"The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand! The Snow Prince is come! Doom is at hand!"

He flew into the air with the power of the blizzard, it seems it was healing his wounds also, I turned back to the woman and the slaves,

"HIDE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The stave in my hand pulled me almost making me fall, it flew right into his hands. Nords and Elves alike both stopped fighting at the sight of the Snow Prince sending his blizzard towards me. I pulled out my elven staff and yelled in retaliation,

"LET'S SEE HOW ICE GOES AGAINST FIRE!"

My body burst into flames and I jumped like a blazing bullet of rage and fury into his ice storm. I ignored all his ice attacks and he ignored all of my flame attacks. Everyone around us was taking cover and watching in awe at the sight of a show of a flame and ice battle, it was like fireworks. I was getting bombarded with ice but ignored it due to my natural resistance. The Snow Prince however, took my flames with immense pain. He was running out of magicka, but my rage was fueling mine. I noticed he stopped with his attacks and I made my strike. I flew him into the ground and began to tear apart his armor with my flaming iron fists. He tried summoning his staff but I unleashed my spray of flames onto his hands burning it to a crisp.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh! Ahhh! Agh!" He cried out in pain.

He used all reserve power to ignite his fist with lightning, he then struck my armor where his spear was earlier, it made a fist shaped dent right in the middle of it. I went tumbling off into the snow beside him. He was not looking good, his long blonde hair had mostly burnt off, his hand was almost completely burnt, dents all over his armor and a bloody face. I wasn't doing much better, one of the horns on my helmet was gone, the whole right shoulder of my armor was gone, I had a fist shaped hole in my lower torso which had blood dripping from it. I quickly grabbed my staff and he grabbed his spear. We then got into a wannabe sword fight with them. At this point, both elf and Nord stopped fighting to watch the sight of us fighting.

My staff landed on his and I used all my strength to budge but he was blocking me. I stared right into his eyes as he looked in mine. As we struggled to unblock each other, we began to speak.

"So...y...You...think you can defeat the...Em..Embittered Destroyer!"

"I...I...I don't think...I...I...I KNOW!"

He unleashed a scream and forced me off, his arm went back and he was getting ready to jab me with his spear, it glowed and a streak of lightning shot out of the spear into me. I was being electrocuted to death, no one interfered, it was now an honour bound fight to the death, in which I was losing. As I was being tortured with his spear and he was laughing, I saw her. The most heroic woman I have ever met, it was the slave who was crying earlier, the one trying to thank me, she had a fallen soldiers warhammer in her hands. She yelled out from behind the prince as the other slaves, including her daughter watched.

"Hey! Snow Freak!"

His lightning stopped as he turned his bloody, ruined face to the slave.

"How dare you slave! HOW DARE YOU INTERF..."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She swung the warhammer at his skull, but he laughed and stopped the blow with the arm on his spear. He then disarmed the weak, hungry slave. His laughter turned to fury,

"it seems this slave has learned to protect her brothers in battle, I commend such honor, die now."

He lifted his spear once more and jabbed her right in the heart with it. She died, right there in front of her daughter, blood spewing from her as she fell to the ground like a rag doll. Even though I was being electrocuted still, I remember it all perfectly, the sight of Finna crying by her dead mother,

"Mommy!...N(sob)...No!...M.. Mommy!...MOMMY!"

My eyes were wide opened as I reverted back to my teenhood. The sight of the girl crying made me remember all the things I felt and saw at Saarthal. This damn elf just unleashed something I could no longer control. Flames ravaged my body as I floated back to my feet.

"SNOW PRINCE!"

He looked bored as he turned his attention back to me, "Oh, right you..."

I charged right into him, he lifted his spear up to block but my flame, raged full, iron armoured, strength, clenched fist landed a punch right in the middle of his spear, I made a crack in it, the crack started to glow as I saw terror in the eyes of the Snow Prince,

"IMPOSSIBLE! H..HOW!?"

He pushed the spear into me and I watched as the crack opened and exploded electricity all into my body, the two pieces broke in half, the spear tip half landed right in front of the weeping Finna. I was left on the ground, armor almost obliterated completely, I had pieces of the spear lodged into me, and electricity surging threw me as well. I noticed the snow prince shake off a daze and made his way over to me, limping as he did.

"I...I...I do not know how you were able to break my staff...But! I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!"

His hands glowed with bright lightning as he got closer, laughing. Then it happened, I saw the tip of his spear go right threw his heart. His eyes went open in the sudden pain and he fell to his knees. His breathing was rapid, but I could sense the pain in it. His head twitched down to his wound, his own spear, lodged in him. I started to get up as I heard him muster,

"H...H...How...My ow...own spear!?"

His head twitched backwards, and his eyes opened even further, it was Finna, covered in her mothers and the elfs blood. Everyone was in shock. He stared at her right in the eyes as he began to cough up blood, Finna looked as though she was about to cry once more. The snow prince muttered out,

"ttt...ttt..the sno..ss..snow prince...de..(cough)...defeated by a...by a...by a mere child...Hehehehehehe(cough)heheheheHAHAHAHAHAH!... W..Well done."

Just like that, his eyes looked lifeless, his body fell over, he was gone. The great and mighty Snow Prince, killed by a ten year old girl. I heard a snow elf yell out in fear, it seems that the prince had given them hope,

"THE PRINCE IS DEAD! THE PRINCE IS DEAD! RUN! RUN! SPARE US NORDS! DON'T KILL US!"

I yelled out to my brothers, "FINISH WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR!"

I heard a scream of victory as my brothers went to kill the rest. I walked over to the Snow Princes body and I spat on it out of disrespect. I noticed Finna crying by her mothers side, I kneeled down beside her. Her cries still echo through my head to this day

The Snow Prince was dead, Solstheim was ours, now it was up to Ysgramor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Priesthood**

Ten days after Solstheim

Victory. Justice. Vengeance. Order.

All of them had been achieved. The time for war was over, the time to serve had begun. Akzan Abanzar, leader of the Dwarven Rourkon clan was right, I fulfilled my promise. The last remaining elves who escaped death, or slavery from us turned to the Dwarves for aid. They betrayed them, blinded them, and enslaved them. I laughed at their current situation, although part of me wondered what happened to the Inner Sanctum. I never told anyone its location, I really couldn't tell why. I mean they were liars, yet...Gelebor became like a father to me.

After we conquered Solstheim, I headed back to Skyrim to meet up with Ysgramor, the little girl who witnessed her mother die Finna, she had no one. Her only loved one killed in front of her, I took it upon myself to look after her, it was the least I could do now. When we all hit Skyrim I was surprised to see Ysgramor had taken care of most of the elves, I thought Solstheim turned red, Skyrim was way worse.

Well what now? My life long goal up to that point had been fulfilled. I really didn't know what I was going to do next, I had all this power, but I had to look after this little girl as well. All that was left was to locate Ysgramor I suppose. After wondering with Finna, Miraak and my other companions we found him with his squad at a large open spot under a mountain. When I saw Ysgramor I was shocked, although we were victorious in our mission to take back Mereth, he was destroyed.

His axe Wuuthrad had been tainted with the blood of elves, his armor blackened by ash, destroyed by conflict, his eyes looked as though he lost someone dear to him. I yelled out as I held Finnas hand.

"Ysgramor!"

The tired Atmoran turned his head to me, he smiled past his shell shocked face and got up from sitting on a rock. He approached me and acted his hardest to seem like he was alright.

"So, I hear that the snow prince has been slain. Weakened by you and killed by a little girl."

I smiled as I looked down at the small blonde haired girl, I turned back to Ysgramor.

"Well you can thank that to this little soldier here. She saved my life, she avenged her mother and she did what she had to do."

Ysgramor kneeled down, but the Nord girl got a little shy and hid behind me a little. Ysgramor spoke with his old wise voice,

"It's okay child, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to say that you did a very noble thing out there, you will make a fine soldier one day. I apologize for your loss, I to recently found out someone close to me passed away."

Finna came a little out from behind me and with her little shy young voice she asked Ysgramor,

"W...Wh...Who?"

Ysgramor took in a large breath and stood back up and began to walk with us along the water, he told me and Finna his story,

"On my way here back from Atmora, my son Yngol got lost in his ship. The storm of separation. After we destroyed the elves, we decided to survey our new land, thats when I found it. My sons ship, his crew...All dead. We buried them all properly, we are a building a tomb to him as well. But...T...That isn't enough Ahzidal, I need to honor him in some other way. I followed the winds from my sons wreckage and that is where I am now, this spot...It's perfect." Ysgramor clenched his fist.

To me, it looked no different from the rest of the land, a large river went to the ocean but that was about it. There was still massive amounts of snow, an abundance of wind, and it was in front of a mountain. I however had no knowledge what he ment at that time so I asked,

"Perfect for what?"

He stared at me then back out to the water, he looked back at me and said in am exciting manner,

"I am going to build a city here Ahzidal, one that will helm a new leadership for this land. A bridge will be built to separate this from the land, it will cross this large river, walls so high nothing could climb it! That way any elves seeking revenge will have no chance. But, I need a name for it, something that suits me, my legacy, the future of Skyrim."

He turned to me and my group, "do you have any ideas?"

I thought to myself what we could call it, he wanted this to helm a new leadership, perhaps that should be the name. I yelled out,

"Why not call it helm, it is basic yes, but it gets the message."

Ysgramor nodded his head at me, it seems that he was thinking something similar, but it wasn't doing it for him.

"It needs more, it needs to show that we have power, that we are an empire!"

I thought some more and came up with something catchy,

"Windhelm."

Ysgramors eyes lit up like the blaze of Auri-El. He laughed and clenched his arms around me for a massive bear hug.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That is perfect! Windhelm! Yes! Ahzidal my friend it shall be named Windhelm and it shall be the beginning of our new empire!"

For the next half a year or so, Miraak and the others went back to Solstheim, I stayed back to take care of Finna and help Ysgramor. Windhelm was also almost half way done, Ysgramor was happier then ever, everything he specified was constructed or being constructed. I half to admit, by Atmoran standards, this was huge! Massive walls at least 20 meters high, and a large stone bridge that connected the main land. Other settlements were being built, with Windhelm as the capital. This included the nearby Winterhold, and the ports of Dawnstar. Several other smaller settlements were being constructed, Riverwood, Rorikstead, and Ivarstead were some.

Finna it seems has an aptitude for magic, for that matter a lot of children were being born with such abilities. I asked one day while I was I was overlooking the construction of Windhelm. I found him in his castle of kings, the first spot constructed. I must say though, this was a place of fine Atmoran craftmanship at its finest. I though Saarthal was big, this place was...Incredible and massive. I am proud to say I lived there.

"Ysgramor I need to talk to you about something a little important."

He seemed distracted as he looked at his concept of his drawing for the city, he really didn't have the time to chat with me right now.

"I apologize Ahzidal, but I am very busy at the moment can it wa..."

"Finna just did a spell..."

He dropped the map on his stone table and looked up at me with a shocked expression. Even passed his mess of a beard I could tell he was a little concerned. He asked me,

"Is she...Like you were?"

"No, I was much more powerful. But that doesn't change the fact that she has ablities developing at an early age. It's not just her I'm afraid my friend. A bunch of children who have been born recently have been spotted with magical abilities. Even Miraak has developed a few lightning spells."

Ysgramor squinted his eyes, and put his hand over them.

"(sigh) I know already. This is strange, it seems that you were the first of a new breed of man, at least they're not... ugh...Bretons. What do you suppose this means?"

I folded my arms over my robes

"Well, everyone has the ability to learn magic, some have it much easier then others. What I can say is that these magic born children are most likely going to increase."

"Well, you are my aid when it comes to anything magic related, what do we do?"

"Well I've had an idea in mind for a while. Take a look."

I placed my sketches of my college design on his stone desk. Ysgramor looked it over and turned back to me with an interest in his eye. I told him out of eagerness

"I have been working on these designs for the past couple of months. I want to put a college in Winterhold, a college that can help people with magical abilities like myself control themselves. I will be the arch mages, I will teach them."

Ysgramor smiled and placed his large hand on my shoulder,

"It isn't a bad idea Ahzidal, I won't lie to you, I despise magic. But, we can't have children losing control like you did. Plus, if the elves ever decide to rebel at some point, we can use their own weapon against them. Yes then, we will build this college of Winterhold, but it will take some time, Windhelm is still a long way my friend, and we have many other temples to the dragons to build."

I was so happy, the Atmoran actually listened to me, took my options into consideration and said yes! I was so excited, I was going to be in charge of my own school, I would teach people their abilities.

I was one of Ysgramors right hand men, his court wizard. I assisted him in all his matters, I recall even one point where I introduced the dwarves to him. Of course Ysgramor was less then pleased, but a truce and a pact was made to ensure that no one would betray the other. To ensure that the truce remain so, the dwarves showed us what had happened to the Falmer snow elves. We were all standing outside of Alftand and we saw the dwarves coming up the elevator, snow elves in chains. I remember feeling some sorrow in the bottom of my gut, some sense of guilt, but I was mostly laughing at the displeasure of them.

The dwarves had blinded the entire Falmer race, they could see nothing. I remember all of us laughing at them tripping and falling over themselves, crying out for help...Perhaps I went to far. These...These snow elves had families like I, now they were forced as slaves like my people once were. I remember it so clearly, the blinded elf crying out in fear in pain, he so despeartely wanted his sight back. The echoes of everyones laughs were behind me, I had to stay strong. Order. Order. Order. This was for the greater good.

Alas, I ramble about my daily life, let us go forward a little shall we?

On one faithful day, they arrived. The dragons, and their cult. I remember the glory of the winged creatures who haled from Akaviri. The large beasts had wings the size of a mammoth, and jaws that could swallow a man whole. We all of course worshipped them, no doubt. These creatures were our gods, especially him, Alduin. He was the dragon of all dragons, he claimed to be the first born of Akatosh. I had no idea who Akatosh was, I am pretty sure it was another name for Auri-El though. But that one day, things changed. After several months of their rule it happened.

I was selected to become one of them, I was selected to become a dragon priest.

They already had eight however, they were for Skyrim. I was chosen to be one who ruled on Solstheim. But I wasn't the only one, it was also Dukann, Zahkrissos, Vahlok, and Miraak who would become the primary priest of the island. The day of the ceremony was at hand, I remember it so well, Alduin himself was there.

It was a nice and cold blizzard of a morning, usual Skyrim weather. The ceremony itself was at Skuldafn, the largest Dragon temple of them all. The stone around the area was so detailed and extravagant. I wish I could have gone inside and adored the architecture more. Everyone showed up, Finna, Ysgramor, all of my buddies from the war, all of them saw us escalate into the ranks of the dragon.

All of us were given very baggy robes to wear, mine was the only green one, the others were dark blue and purple. These robes were extremely baggy, they dragged on the floor whenever you walked. Our shoes were also removed. Miraak had the same as us at this point, but once he met Herma Mora, his mask, his robes, all changed to the demons liking. Then some servants gave us the priest armor. It was the same all dragon priests wore, it covered your entire torso, and arms as well. It replicated a dragon scale pattern and mine was made out of gold. I remember once it was all on, we were in a large stone chamber awaiting for our masks. By the looks of my companions, they were as anxious as I was. We all looked at each other smiling and I yelled out,

"we did it!"

The doors opened to the courtyard and we walked out. There was a long stone brick path large enough for all of us to walk through, on each side people watched as we made our way down, wearing our priest clothing. I remember seeing Finna smiling and waving at me, I returned the gesture. I looked up to see them all, Alduins lieutenants, his main guys, Parthurnaxx, Odahving, Durnehviir, Nahfahlaar. They were all there sitting on top of the stone structures around us watching. There was utter silence, aside from a servant banging ceremonial drums in the back.

Ahead of us lied an altar, it was a large dragon head statue with its mouth open, lava on the inside. Beside the statue were all of the priests sitting at tables, Nahkriin nodded slowly at me. We all approached and that is when we heard it, that is when I met him. Alduin himself rumbled the building in front of me, he roared in the sky and I could feel his thum rumble my bones, it was sensational. Nahkriin got a metal looking tong and stood in front of the altar. Alduin aimed his massive black scaled head down and spoke to us in his intimidating godly voice, most of it was in the dragon tongue so I will translate.

"The island of Solstheim is left un-affected by our influence, we need priests, we need order and rule over Solstheim. I have heard rumors of you five, some more than others."

His head was directed at me before he continued.

"Do you, all of you, swear to worship us Dovah, to give your souls entirely to us?"

We all muttered,

"We do!"

"Do you all swear to rule over Solstheim with an iron fist in our name, to spread our influence?"

"We do!"

"I am Alduin first-born of Akatosh! I give you the power no man could master, except one."

Once again he looked at me with his blood red eyes.

"I take your life force as my own, so you may serve me in life, as well as death."

He opened his mouth and got ready for a thum, he unleashed a shout upon us,

"RII VAZZ ZOOL!" (soul tear)

A purple mist hit our bodies and I remember part of me was being literally ripped out, I looked down at myself to see that I was aging rapidly, my fingers getting smaller and full of wrinkles, left as nothing but dead skin on bone. Our youth taken, but power given. I looked over to see my companions looked like zombies, undead monsters. Alduin continued his speech.

"I give each of you now, powerful masks that will give you powers, powers only the Dovah could give you. Nahkriin will take a mask out from the flames of the dragon forge."

Nahkriin pulled one out and it was different from the other priests masks. They were more sharp, and the bottoms looked as if they had teeth as well. This one was bronze, it was Miraaks, Alduin did his speech.

"Miraak! Your name is Allegiance Guide in the tongue of man. I trust you will live up to such a name, your leadership skills will be tested on Solstheim."

Miraak bowed towards Alduin,

"Thank you my lord."

Masks were given out to each, they all corresponded to their natural abilities, then came me. Alduin looked at me in curiosity and began to talk.

"Ahzidal! The embittered destroyer in the language of man! You are indeed powerful for a mortal. No mere man has mastered magic like you, now with our mask, you truly will be unstoppable, use your power well, use it in the name of Alduin!"

Nahkriin pulled out another mask from the flames of the forge, it...It was beautiful. It looked just like the others, but since it was for me, it just looked better. My undead wrinkly face had waited for this moment, I was so nervous, if I were still alive my heart would have been beating like crazy. Nahkriin dropped the mask in my hands, I looked right down at it. It wasn't hot or anything I was amazed, I wanted to adore the look of it so much, but also put it on.

I pulled my green hood up and I placed it on. That's when I felt it, I had never known true power until that moment, the masks enchantment was flowing through my veins, I was unstoppable now. I stood with my masked brothers at the crowd cheering,

I was one of them now, I was a dragon priest. Even though I had my soul ripped from me, it was the best day of my life.

**Authors Notes**

**Well Ahzidal is a priest now, leave a review or PM if you enjoyed it. Sorry if most of this story was filler, I just wanted to show my version of a few things like the origin of Windhelms name and the Colleges beginning**.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes

Sorry.

Sorry to those who get this update twice, I had a stressed day so I said I was done writing, but I don't mean it when I think about it. Once again sorry, I am not going anywhere for now :), please leave a review so I know your out there. Also if anyone likes the Dragon War and the Dragon priests, be sure to check out Optiums story "The Dragon Priestess"

**Forgiving**

Five Years Later

Solstheim, it was mine. I had power, so much power, so much power. But, it wasn't enough. Still isn't, now I must be buried like this. Pretty soon after my ceremony I started to get my own servants and followers, these people did whatever I said whenever I told them. As with all Dragon Priests, I was aloud my own temple, I designed it myself. It was large enough to store all my items of value and keep them safe, but it was also a great place for my servants to worship me as well. As of that moment it was being built, I riddled it with traps and extra rooms, word walls and my armoured servants would guard it with their lives. Unfortunately, I never constructed an alternate exit, DAMNIT!

Finna still lived with me, she was in her dragon overlord classes. Rumors of her death were spreading but it seemed that it was another girl with the strange name. Now a teenager I became like a father to her, an...Undead father. I raised her as best I could I taught her, I did my best. As popular as I was, she was almost as popular, no one forgot that she was the one who killed the Snow Prince. Her magic skills were starting to increase, I was teaching her. In fact so were a lot of children. My college had a spot found for it, but as of that moment it wasn't being constructed.

It was also around this time that Miraak started to act strange...Since all of us were power hungry, and since the dragons were not around, we would speak to the demons of Oblivion. Miraaks was Herma Mora's. Mine was Jyggalag, since he was the prince of order, I only saw it fitting. I never knew though that he gave Miraak the knowledge that he was Dragonborn, also his books gave him power...Power I could not even comprehend. I was such an ego filled man, I was jealous of Miraak. He was the leader and his temple was the largest, while us other priests were forced to make ours under ground mostly. He spoke with the demon of knowledge and got knowledge in return. I was leaving for Skyrim one day and I spoke to him, one of the few times I got to.

His clothes were...Altered. As if Herma Mora has completely taken over. His mask, his robes, his sanity, all been changed. His mask represented squid like features now, his robes were also dark green like Herma Mora's realm of Oblivion. He was also getting very arrogant because of his increase in power, as was I. Two arrogant people to not get to well with each other. Miraak also had his own cult following, unlike the rest of us. He had both servants and a cult. If the dragons caught word that Miraak had people who worshipped him instead of the dragons, they would toast him alive. Then again, if the dragons found out we were talking to Demons, they might not be to happy either. The Cultists they wore robes and strange masks similar to Miraak. I remember the day I approached his very large temple, still being constructed by servants. I remember speaking to him.

"Miraak...What happened to your priest robes."

His voice defined arrogance, it also seemed to echo a slight bit.

"A gift from my true master Herma Mora my friend. How may I be of assistance?"

"Well, it's just you haven't been at our meetings for a long time..."

"I don't see the relevance of that Ahzidal, I am your leader, I will do as I wish!"

I was getting a little angry, "Look, I know that we all have spoken to the demons, all of us have gotten power from them, but you..."

"What is it Ahzidal?"

"You and Herma Mora are awfully close, I sense power in you Miraak, something that I haven't sensed before. It is very strong, if the dragons caught word of you wit..."

In a quick moment of movement, Miraak put both of his hands on my robes and grabbed them, he then pinned me against the wall. I remember I could sense not arrogance at this point, but pure evil. He was strong, and he had me at a position of weakness, my robes clenched in his fist while our two masks met each other faces. Even though they covered our faces, we could read each other perfectly. He said to me as slow and as deep as possible,

"Now listen to me carefully Ahzidal, I have no intention of the dragons catching wind of this information. After all, how would Ysgramor and the Nords like to know that you are planning to visit Gelebor in the Inner Sanctum hmmm!?"

My eyes lit with rage and I got both of my hands I cupped one and wrapped it around Miraaks neck, I applied slight pressure with my zombie like hands and I lifted Miraak in the air. As I held him there and as he gasped for air in his temple I shouted,

"Now I don't know how you acquired that information and I don't care, but we obviously hit an agreement. Now, never ever touch me again! UNDERSTOOD!"

My hands glowed blue and got ready to send Miraak flying, but instead I gently placed him down. He went on his knees and held his throat, he screamed back at me as I left his massive temple.

"I give out the same warning Ahzidal, because if you touch me again, you will not only face the wrath of myself, Herma Mora, but a dragon as well."

I took his words lightly and I underestimated him, I never knew the power I sensed was the soul of a dragon, Miraak was dragonborn.

It was a long and angry journey to Skyrim. I was in a boat with ten of my servants, I remained quiet. To me, I was the best master out of all the other priests, I made sure that my servants were neat, and kept order, avoiding conflict if nescecary. They were also all trained the best, I made sure that I had Nords with a talent for magic so I could train them. When I got to Skyrim I said my hellos to Ysgramor at the Palace of Kings, to the other priests at Labrynthian and I was finally on my way to darkfall cave. I was amazed at how much this country has changed, from only me being the only one, in this vast empty country of whiteness. To having thousands of people populate it. Forts, towns, settlements, cities, empires. It was funny, a long time ago I thought I would be in charge, I thought I would have my own army of elves at my disposal, amazing how things can change.

When I finally found Darkfall, the area was different to say the least. I remember a fancy entrance with Elven carvings and structures, but now... It looked as if a war were fought here. Dead trees were everywhere, skeletons, weapons lying on the ground, the entrance to the cave looked like an ordinary cave. As I approached the entrance I looked back at my servants who were in perfect formation, I told them,

"Servants of Ahzidal, I will journey in here alone, you all wait here for my return, make sure nothing but myself leaves this cave. Understood?!"

"Yes master Ahzidal!" They all bowed.

I entered the cave and it was completely different from all those years ago, it wreaked of death and guts alike. I had to levitate my way through the cave because I never wanted my robes to touch the ground on this place. How the elves had seriously let themselves go. That is when I saw them for the first time, the demented creatures that were once Snow Elves. They wore strange armor, they looked disgusting, faces all demented and twisted, but they still managed to talk in their language however. They attacked me so crudely, and animal like that I disposed of them in seconds. I was aware that the Dwarves had betrayed the elves, but to see them like this, wow, even I didn't think that they deserved all this.

After much traversing through the cave, I found an area with a lot of Trolls and I almost reverted back to my boyhood when I saw this. There it was, the chantry of Auri-El. Yet it was still different as well. It was covered in dirt and blood alike, I don't the area around it that was a temple of sorts was gone. But then I saw him, Gelebor, meditating amongst the wayshrine. When I ghostly floated in his presence he noticed me and was a little struck with fear at the sight of an undead floating, mask wearing dragon priest. He asked me in his usual wise voice.

"So, the dragon cult has finally found us, I see they send a priest in to kill me. Well, if you do, then please make it quick, I wish to meet with Auri-El."

I laughed a little which made him give a questioned look on his face. He had no idea who I was, how could he? I have not seen him in thirteen yeas. I asked him first,

"What happened here elf?"

He told me without any pausing at all, his eyes still closed meditating,

"After the annihilation of my people by you Nords, we were forced into hiding, thankfully not many knew of this location. Most of my kind who were not slaughtered were forced to hide with the Dwarves, but unfortunately, they to betrayed us. They blinded my kind and forced them into slavery, for the past six years they have been inbreeding and creating monsters of untold deformities. Well, they flooded the chantry and began to kill all of there once brothers, I escaped and my brother Vyrthur, well he has joined them. I do not know how he joined these betrayed Falmer, but he has. So if you must kill me, then at least kill him also, cleanse this chantry once more."

His story was heartbreaking, his journey was unbearable, and it was all my fault. I told him,

"I am not here to kill you Gelebor. Although I really want to."

"Ho...How do you know my name priest?"

I pulled out my stave, the one he gave me, the elven one, I held it in my hand and gave it to him.

"This is a stave made exclusively here at this chantry, how could you aquire of this?"

He examined it more carefully, when he noticed the details more carefully he looked back up at me with utter shock.

"Th...Th...Thonir?"

I nodded behind my mask.

"By Auri-Els bow, h...how? How did you survive, how did you enter with the priests?"

I told him with zero sign of emotion,

"When I left this place I saw Saarthal. I exacted revenge on your people, I trained with the Dwarves, Ayleids, Altmer, the Nerevar and his kind the Chimer. I am the one who weakened the Snow Prince, and let that little girl kill him."

Gelebor said nothing and I continued, I told him everything.

"I assisted Ysgramor in the annihilating your people Gelebor, I have achieved a power no one can comprehend. I did it all in the name of order...Yet."

Gelebor stopped me, "Thonir, are you here looking for some kind of redemption?"

I sat down beside him and removed my mask, the look of horror on his face showed how disgusting I have become.

"Gelebor, I was guided by vengeance and a misguided sense of honor, I was a kid, I had no idea what I was doing, now I am tangled up in Demons and Dragons. I take nothing I did back, we were slaughtered in Saarthal, my family and friends destroyed. I was doing what I thought was right, but deep down, I was feeling remorse, deep down I wish I had found another way. I..."

Gelebor stepped up and stopped me from talking, he was an old wise elf, he was perhaps to wise for his own good. He told me something,

"Do you remember what we taught you here?"

"I remember everything"

"Well Thonir, power is achieved through rigorous years and decades of mental and physical achievement. You have great power, but I am afraid your mind is taking a toll for the worst. I am afraid that you will indeed lose your mind. I can already see it."

I got up, put my mask on and my mood changed to anger,

"HOW SO?!"

"you came in here angered and troubled, yet you sat down and talked to me as if we were friends, then just now your mood has changed. Thonir, you have to much knowledge and power for any one being."

"I...I...I...I..."

Was he right, perhaps...Ever since I joined the dragons, my mind has been everywhere. I can't focus at times, I can't control my moods, I lose utter control. Gelebor was right. He continued his talk,

"Thonir listen to me, I...I will forgive what you did in time."

My heart dropped, at first I went there to tell him off, but I continued,

"Y...You what?"

"I am sworn to Auri-El to protect this chantry, so until someone who is worthy to make the pilgrimage can find their way here, I will be stuck. In my time here, in my prayers, I will forgive you Thonir, there is no point living as isolated as I am in hate."

"I...I...No, No, NO! You can't, you can't do that Gelebor! You have to hate me! After all that I did! After all I caused! You say that to me!"

Gelebor smiled, "I say that Thonir because amongst all that darkness that lurks in you, I sense light. Power has corrupted you Thonir. Why else haven't you told the Atmorans of my location? Why else haven't you killed me yet? You are here not because you wish to harm me. Thonir, I believe you yourself are here to apologize."

I was at a loss of words, I...Still cannot believe the elf had said that, I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hate his kind, I wanted to feel like what I did was for the greater good. The elf used his wise charm to speak to me, I may have been powerful, I may be losing my mind, but his words were so...True. I wish I took a new path, perhaps part of me wishes that I helped Hakon and the others, perhaps part of me wishes I had found another way to deal with the elves. Now I am contradicting myself, but I have had these thoughts ever since Gelebor spoke to me, it hit me really hard when he said to me,

"And I accept your apology."

Authors Notes

So it seems that Ahzidal has had a change for heart, will he do anything that may be good for once, or is it to late? Has he already strayed down the path of darkness? Miraak already has, soon Ahzidal will have to face him, soon the dragon war will start.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahzidal got up from his chair and looked at all the papers he has collected, he sighed at the pile. His story wasn't finished yet, but he was exhausted. He decided that for now it was time to take a rest, he attempted at getting a good nights sleep, something that was hard when you were undead. But each time he closed his eyes, he only got the headaches. He sat back up and started to shout at himself,

"Go to sleep! GO TO SLEEP!"

Ahzidal even landed his own boney fist on his face, he just struck himself. He literally just landed a punch on himself because he could not sleep. This was it, he sat there in his destroyed robes contemplating at his latest actions. He started to cry a little as he fell to the floor and layed his head against the wall,

"I...I am losing my mind...I am losing my mind! I AM LOSING MY MIND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Who needs sleep!? HMMM!? I...Ahzidal does not! I must finish my tale! Someone will see it! Someone will..."

He sat back on his stone chair, brought his candle closer and lit up another one, he whispered to himself as he started,

"Miraak...How I hate you."

**Ruling**

The trail home from Darkfall was a long and treacherous one at that, a storm had picked up and I was still reminiscing on what Gelebor had said earlier, it stuck with me. But I was glad my servants did not ask what I was doing in there, they were smart, I trained them well. I stood in the middle of their formation around me, they were so loyal, waiting to die for me at any minute. I went back to Solstheim, went back to ruling my people. Months went by, nothing changed, nothing ever did. I was so glad, perfect order and peace was achieved, my society was treated better then the others. I gave my slaves better living quarters, food and I treated them with respect. They treated me with respect also and they were more obedient then most other slaves, I didn't even have to hurt any of them. That was until one day, I have heard of small rebellions going on all around Skyrim, but my slaves had no reasons to. Something on this fateful day made me realize that a revolution was at hand. Days became weeks, then months, eventually a whole year passed. In that time my relationship with Miraak had become so tense and negative we spoke no longer, he got his cultists to do his dirty work.

Obviously as the duty as a priest, I had to spread the influence of our cult. I was in charge of giving lectures on our gods to the people, some enjoyed them, some hated them, and some...Went a little to far. I had major influence over the south of the island, it was mine. My speeches and dragon ceremonies were the only days that my slaves got off, so they had no choice to listen. I was actually deceiving all of them. My master Jyggalag gave me a spell that would betray the minds of the weak and make them fall in order and would follow anything I have to say. In return, I would be crowned king of this new world order in my masters name. No crime, no disobedience, no wars, no poverty, he promised all these things, and I could be the one running it. I came a long way from finding interest in the dragons, let's just say, Solstheim gets boring. My temple had been completed, it was magnificent. It was made by me mostly, I used my dwarven techniques as my guide. My structure would stand longer then most other Nordic structures, the only thing that could probably tear it down is if the volcano on Morrowind erupts, but it's not likely.. On the outside was a small stone and metal lined walled courtyard that was big enough to hold all my slaves if necessary. The stone was traditional Nordic, it was riddled with carvings of our Gods, and as smooth as the sand it layed on. Two massive doors guarded the outside, they were just wood, two stone arches also stood upon them. Each corner of my wall had a cylinder shaped ledge to it, theses ledges housed my archers. At the other end of my courtyard, there was a large stone stage, on that stage, there was my throne. A large and beautifully carved golden throne. The carvings on it were me ruling over my people and dragons flying in the past. As I waited for my loyal servants to arrive I noticed something amongst the growing crowd, it was Miraak's cultists.

My inside grew with such anger, what were his followers doing here? At my temple? At my home? I so desperately wanted to obliterate them, I stood up in a hurry, ready to take action. But I heard a voice that stopped me, it talked to me in my head.

"You are my first champion Ahzidal, odds are you will also be my last as well. Your ability to make these human creatures sustain order, it is very well done."

It was Jyggalag, the demon of order. I was his champion and he was my secret master. I can no longer speak to him however because the other demons grew jealous of his power and turned him into a mad being known as Sheogorath.

I calmly sat back down and listened to my master speak to me. His voice showed no emotion, as if he were busy with something.

"These humans are barbaric Ahzidal, don't quiver or regret on actions you may or may not do. The last thing you need to do is scare these people, for now, keep the peace, spread my influence and I promise that you will retrieve all sorts of power."

"Yes master."

His presence disappeared and I was left to deal with Miraak's cultists staring right at me. Whether Miraak sent them or they were here on there own accord, it didn't matter, my spell would not work on them, they are under Miraak's control, who is under Herma Mora's control. I couldn't keep the crowd waiting any longer so I had to say something, I would actually have to talk about our dragon "overlords" for once. I waited a little longer and noticed my courtyard was getting full. I put on my act and began, I didn't stop staring at the cultists through my mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen, worshippers of out dragon overlords! And followers of the dragon priests. We come here today as we always do to worship and pray to our god Alduin!"

I was really sick of this dragon superiority talk, Jyggalag would not be happy if I didn't start to use his spell, I decided that maybe I eased into it I could maybe catch the Cultists off guard and bring them under the influence of Lord Jyggalag. I began to pace on my stage,

"The overlords protect us from the evil that purges this land, they will ensure that we are protected!..."

Now was my chance, my hands glowed blue and I was about to use a spell that would subdue the minds of the newcomers. That was until I heard a cry out, a cry from a young Nord woman in fact, not what I was expecting at all. My hand dropped as the crowd moved out of the way to welcome her, it was her, one of the ones that used the scroll on Alduin. I never worshipped the dragons but I considered them good allies and pawns in Jyggalags plan. When the war started, all that was gone, when Alduin was banished, so was my influence over my people.

Her name was Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. She was an arrogant warlike Nord woman who took pleasure with meddling in affairs she knew not how to comprehend. The only reason she wasn't my slave was because she was a friend of Ysgramors, but I was losing my patience. She wore her usual poorly crafted steel plate armor and had her war paint on. She wasn't usually on Solstheim but she stopped by every now and then. At the time I just considered her an adventurer, not a secret conspiring woman who wanted to betray the dragons. I listened to her cries.

"Nay! I say otherwise priest!"

The crowd was chattering and even the cultists seemed to be acknowledging her. My guards were aiming their bows, I lifted my arm to indicate that it was alright. I also never really cared of her opinion because I knew she could never do anything, but I had to do my duty as priest and act as if I were doing my duty. Also the fact that some disgusting insect of a person who thought they could talk to me with such disrespect made me furious indeed. My voice got a little more threatening towards her,

"What did you just say woman? Say it again nice and clear!"

She gave an arrogant smirk on her face...Sh...She didn't fear me! It baffles me even to this day! Only one who is extremely arrogant can not fear me. My blood was coming to a boil as she started to ramble,

"The dragons are lying to all of us my friends! They do not care for you, that priest does not care for you! They would soon rather protect the snow you stand on then actually acknowledge your existence."

I had to show authority and stop myself from teaching this rebellious Nord a lesson. I lit my hands on fire and pointed it at her,

"If I were you I would make my way from here NOW!"

Still, I struck no fear in her heart, she laughed at me. I cannot describe the anger I felt,

"You do the bidding of the dragons dog, you are nothing more but a lier! Free these people of your tyranny."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh how humorous this is! My servants love me! I treat them with respect and dignity I RULE HERE! I INSTALL ORDER! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU COME IN HERE AND RUIN THE PEACE NOW LEAVE! BLASPHEMER!"

She pulled out her sword and and got it ready for a battle, I screamed at her,

"HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WEAPON AT ME!"

My hand lifted in the air and a purple glow erupted from my armored palm, I laughed at her as I clenched my palm. I decided to use the ancient Ayleid magic to teleport to her. Within an instant I disappeared in a purple mist and reappeared behind Gormlaith, she looked confused as she had no idea where I was. I was much taller so I leaned over to the side of her tattooed battle ready face and I whispered in her ear,

"I am right here."

She got startled and jumped away from me, sword still in hand. I didn't want my servants to get frightened so I used my telekinesis to slam shut the large massive wooden doors to my courtyard, now it was just me. She tried to charge at me, but I just did a ghostly levitate out of her way,

"Hahahahaa! Nice attempt, but you do realize I am beyond swords and petty weapons such as that."

I was cross armed and I took one hand out and flicked my fingers at her. Her sword went flying out of her hand. Her look turned to weakness, as if she were naked without her sword, she leaped for it but I grabbed it first with my telekinesis. She fell on the dirt where the sword was and gave me a look of defeat and shock. I stared right into her emptied face and she stared right into my blank mask. I held her sword in my hand and examined it,

"Hmmmm, steel eh? Well whoever smithed this deserves to be hung."

I started to swing it right there and examine it some more, Gormlaith never got back up, a good choice on her part.

"Wow, this sword is terrible. Did you put a child in front of an anvil? Hehaahaha! Just look at this please, I am insulted to be attacked with such crude weapons. At least attack me with something more memorable, Dwemer, Ebony, Daedric? Watch."

I found the swords weak spot on the blade and applied pressure, it snapped with ease. Gormlaith gave me a look of shock.

"How dare you break my lucky sword! I will..."

"Your lucky sword!? This scrap metal couldn't slice butter my dear."

I decided to stop playing around with her and I used my telekinesis to lift and hover her in the air, her heavy metal armor clinking as I lifted her. I got all serious at this point and started telling her,

"you may be friends with Ysgramor, know that is the only reason I let you live. Leave this place, take your beliefs of petty rebellion and return to Skyrim, to Hakon and that other old fool. Tell Ysgramor that if you ever return and humiliate me in front of my servants again I will drag you back to Skyrim and leave your body on the doorstop of Ysgramors palace. Know this as well, eliminate all thoughts of revolution and rebellion. What's going on here is bigger then Alduin, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN MY PLANS FOR NEW WORLD ORDER!"

I realized I had revealed her to much, I launched her into the nearby ice filled and below zero temperature waters. I snickered at the sight of her falling in and heard a sound off into the distance. A bell.

It was the dragon bell, up on Moesring the tip of the mountain. My brothers wished to meet. We used to all meet at Miraaks temple in his meeting room, but since he barely speaks to us any longer we all meet at Zahkrissos temple, deep underground. I opened the doors to my temple and alerted my followers that the threat was taken care of and that the dragon preaching was off for today, I remember thinking of how mad Jygalagg was gonna be.

After rushing to the temple I actually became a little jealous. I had seen it before. Zahkrissos was much more strict on his slaves, he would often kill or threaten if he felt it would do good. I was seeing first hand the results of how being a little more strict brought results. However, his slaves did not hate him and would not be the kind that would rebel if they had the chance. When I angrily floated through the temple, I hit the main temple. the other priests were waiting for me. The main temple is where a priest is buried when he or she dies, it had carvings along the wall, and a large pool of water that stretched through it.

I knew right away that something was wrong. The priests had their masks on, but they were showing emotions of fear and anxiety. I asked as monotone as possible,

"What is it?"

Vahlok floated forward and told me with his muffled voice,

"We have acquired information on Miraak Ahzidal."

I looked around wondering why they were acting so serious and dramatic, I asked a little confused,

"Okay? What is it? What is it about Miraak?"

Vahlok looked back at the other priests, he turned back to me slowly. Our eyes were meeting through the masks, he pretty much whispered,

"Mira...Miraak is a Dragonborn, has been all along."

"We have orders from Alduin to kill him, dragons are on their way to assist us."

Authors Notes

Next chapter, the priests go against Miraak.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes

I know it's been a while so I reward you with a long chapter! Enjoy.

**The Dragonborn**

"H...how...uh...how long before the dragons arrive?"

"We are not sure, a few hours? A day?"

I rested my hands on the stone wall that resided in the tomb, I was feeling really uncomfortable, I didn't know what to do. I was at a total loss, just when things were finally going my way, FINALLY! Miraak decides to ruin it! I hope Vahlok deals with him.

I was so utterly filled to the top with emotions, Miraak was my friend, I fought with him, against him, but I still considered him my friend. What I did next kind of scares me a little when I think about it. It proves that I am indeed having trouble with my mind. I turned back to hear the other three priests arguing with each other. Zahkriisos was contemplating the situation,

"This is...Troubling, to say the least. It appears that we have to make a choice. Ahzidal we will leave it up to you, should we wait until the dragons arrive, or face him ourselves?"

I was silent for a moment, I took my hands off of the stone wall and brought them back down to my sides, my sense of honor and order were all gone, my zombie like face had an eery smile and look to it, I turned and clenched my fist as I began to say maniacally, I know now that it was at this moment that what Gelebor said to me meant nothing.

"Wait? WAIT!? WE CAN TAKE HIM?! I have come to far to have some Nord fool who thinks he has power stand in my way?! To Oblivion with the dragons! (heh) I say we defeat him here and now?!"

I turned back around swiftly and started to whisper to myself like a rambling mad man.

"But I can not! Jyggalag will be upset, I bet he is listening right now!"

"Who cares?! If Miraak gets his way, he will kill Alduin, war will start and any sense of order will be gone!"

"Yes, but isn't this contradiction? We are doing..."

"Shut up! In order for peace and order to last, there must first be CHAOS! I am willing to make that so if I have to! But I am so damn close! Miraak will not ruin my new world order! I will be the ruler! Alduin will do as I say! SOME DRAGONBORN FREAK WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

I eased my head back to the other priests, Zahkrissos had his hand on his chin, Dukann and Vahlok were just looking at each other. I answered them still wired up?

"WHAT?! Are we going to the temple?!"

"Uh? Yeah...Sure let us go."

We left in a hurry, I just ravaged the nearby area for potions and placed them in a sac, I left with a purpose. I was not thinking straight, I had no plan, I made the mistake of thinking that Miraak was not as powerful as I thought, I believed that he was nothing more but an obstacle to my goal of achieving a new world order with my true master.

I could tell that the other priests were thinking some strange things, as we were making our way to the temple, Vahlok made his way to my side and he was talking to me,

"Look, I understand that Miraak is a dear friend of yours, I understand that you do not want to do this, that you have servants to take care of. Let me and the others take care of this, I think some things are going to your head."

"IS IT?! HAHA! Let me tell you all something! That bastard is no friend of mine! I have much more respect for all of you more then I do him. And no offense, but I am the most powerful out of all of you."

We made our way through the path, Nchardak was getting closer. Any slaves or soldiers that made their way our way were staying out of the way. Vahlok responded quickly,

"Listen to me Ahzidal! You are strong yes, but he has the soul and power of a dragon, not to mention he has worshippers, and Herma Mora. We have no plan! No idea what we are walking into! Damn it, we should have brought soldiers!"

That made me angry, I responded furiously,

"If we bring soldiers, we scare my slaves. Fear in the right place can bring about strength and an uprising against myself. Fear also eliminates Jygg...My control over them, I keep them safe and secure, they serve me willingly and do as I say. That is why we must keep this as contained as possible!"

"Don't you think you are being paranoid?! They are slaves for gods sakes! They have no choice whether to serve you or not! That is why they are SLAVES! You treat them like babies, then you get weak slaves!"

"It's more then that!"

"Let me guess it has something ti do with Jyggalag?! Am I right!?"

We hit Nchardak and I motioned them to stop. I ignored Vahlok and I told them all.

"Look, I am a very well known friend of the Dwarves. I believe that there is a weapon that can help us defeat Miraak."

I waited for no response and made my way into the weapons manufacturing city. It only took me about twenty minutes to come back with two helpful items. The place was massive as well, one of the biggest Dwarven cities. Dwarves everywhere, weapons everywhere, it would be a shame to see anything bad happen to that city. The Dwarves were more then happy to give me a couple of items after my promise to them about the snow elves had been fulfilled.

Anyways, the other priests were eager to see what I had retrieved. I pulled out two items from my sac. One was a dagger like item with a small circular holder that held a soul gem, the other was a flat ovel shape of metal that had spider like legs coming from it. Both made from Dwarves, both incredibly powerful. I explained what both were. I showed them the dagger first,

"This is a magicka drainer. As long as a soul gem remains in here and as long as I push this button, any magicka in the nearby area will be absorbed. Yes, this includes us but at least Miraak will have to go against four in a fist fight or whatever weapon you have."

I pulled out the other object, "This is a tazer. Once these legs are jammed in something, it releases a heavy dose of electricity that attacks the nervous system, unlike lightning attacks. This renders whoever gets shocked incapacitated."

They all seemed intrigued enough, but I could feel the anxiety rising as soon as we made our way through Solstheim. When we finally made it up the hill to the massive structure that was the temple of Miraak, we were shocked at how fast it was progressing. Any slaves and soldiers bowed to us as we passed them, they weren't the problem, the Cultists were.

When we made it into the large structure it was a large stone like dome with the Tree stone in the middle. I knew the entrance lever was hidden around here, but it didn't matter, the hatch was opening and Cultists were making their way up the stone ramp that was once the door. The first of them pointed at us and rambled,

"How dare you false prophets step on the grounds! I demand you leave from our Lords holy temple this moment!"

It was time to bring up the priest act as of this moment, Vahlok floated over and spoke his position as a Dragon Priest.

"We serve our true gods and masters the dragons. Miraak is a Dragonborn and blasphemer, he must be killed, in the name of Alduin and in the name of Solstheim!"

The Cultists all pulled out their daggers, they began to charge at us from where they stood. Dukann made the first move and sent out a wave of an ice storm at their feet. His spell managed to freeze their feet where they stood and make them immobile. It was my turn, my hands lit on fire and I stepped back to get ready and charge my attack, I released and a massive wave of blazing, fire was headed their way. It was fueled by my anger and annoyance, it was obvious as well, the blaze was almost unstable, anger made me stronger but also a threat as well.

The fire struck all of them leaving them as nothing but ash and bones. I was going to make a witty remark before I heard Zahkriisos.

"Well, it seems that the cavalry has arrived."

I turned to see what he was talking about and was extremely surprised and disappointed to see twenty dragons on route to the temple. We had no choice but to wait for them at this point and await their orders.

Odahving, Durnehviir, and Sahrotaar all landed on the arch structures that circled the top of the temples. No one never knew at the time that Sahrotaar was secretly under Miraaks control feeding him secret information from the dragons. He was also a very rare type of dragon known as a Serpentine dragon, they were more snake like then dragon. We awaited commands from Odahving, Alduins third in charge beside Parthurnaxx. The other dragon soldiers awaited from above as they hovered over everything.

"Priests of the dragons, it is your duty to go inside and either kill Miraak or lure him out of here into the open so we can strike at him.

We all bowed miserably and muttered,

"Yes lords."

We made our way into the inside catacombs of the temple. It was massive, and it seemed that Miraak was the most cruel out of all the other priests, his slaves were tortured and degraded, then left for dead. Another reason to stop him and end his reign. Any soldiers or slaves of the dragon cult bowed to us and made zero attempt at fighting, we were still considered leaders to them as well.

Miraak had set up traps for anyone who wondered further into his temples, but also his Cultists started to show up. There were only about 6 of them in the whole temple, they weren't particularly difficult to defeat either. As we got deeper into the bowels of the temple, the Nordic carvings were changing, they became less and less Nordic as continued forward. This was the handy work of a demon. Herma Mora's doing. Carvings of reptile like heads, squid beings and a large statue of Herma Mora himself in all of his grotesque form. I was getting this eery feeling of being watched, I overheard Jyggalag speak to me in his monotone voice.

"My champion, Hermaues Mora has corrupted this place, he has corrupted Miraak. Do anything possible to eliminate him and make sure that my power and influence remains on this island. Remember, the new world order, defeat Miraak and I will reward you."

Sometimes I wondered if he even cared about me, or if Herma Mora cared about Miraak. Were we just their pawns? Was this just a game of chess to see who comes out on top? If it was I would not lose, I would not fail my master.

I overheard Dukann from the back of the crowd,

"So what can Miraak do anyways? I mean I have never even heard of the Dragonborn, sent by the so called gods or All Maker as some believe to end the tyranny of the dragons."

There were never any Dragonborns before Miraak, he was the first. There were stories told by the dragons, but never any actual proof. Around the time the dragon war started there was at least two dragonborns who helped in the fight against Alduin. This was more of Zahkriisos department, I let him answer,

"Well, if Miraak truly is dragonborn then he has what no one else does, he most likely can do whatever a dragon can, maybe even fly? He has the ability to tear a soul apart from a dragon, therefore ending its life truly. But that is not it, his dragon soul grants his body immortality, he can be killed, but if he is remained unharmed he will walk the planes of Nirn forever. Another thing, he has the ability to shout like a dragon, to speak their tongue and do what no mortal cannot. This magic is much different then the ones we are familiar with, it is connected directly with the All Maker, or Akatosh or many other names. That is only myth though, there has never been a Dragonborn before, not even a mortal who could do the thum. What th..."

We all stopped in our tracks at the sights ahead of us. Miraaks throne room was on route, in the next area actually, but this room was disturbing and threatening.

It was a round large stone and oval shaped room. Large pillars that matched the shape of the room were all around us. Some of Herma Mora's carvings of his demons and his realm of Apocrypha were part of this room on one side along with coffins for the dead, the other side held a word wall, a large long table that seemed like a council table for meetings was in the middle, an iron door was behind all that. But that wasn't what surprised all of us, our undead faces, behind the masks were glued to something in the room.

Above us was a dragon skeleton, all of it was there, nothing was left. It was even positioned in an attacking pose to make it look interesting. I was shocked, I spoke my mind,

"I...uh...I understand that Miraak is Dragonborn but to display the remains, especially like this. Such an arrogant person."

The iron door behind the table opened and our attention was directed to who was coming out. It was a Nordic Deathlord, the strongest warrior of them all. He had his ebony battleaxe ready to go. Two more of these men came out before Miraak himself did. Even the way he walked was quite arrogant in nature, I could already tell what he was thinking behind that mask of his, he walked out and his three guards were around him getting ready. I realized that if I used the Dwarven magicka drainer then I would have to deal with them. Miraak spoke, using his arms as well,

"Do you all like what I have done to the place? Or are you all the puppets of the dragons still?"

I unleashed my rage on Miraak, "This is more then the dragons you fool!

"Like what Ahzidal? Betraying the minds of your followers and filling them with talk from Jyggalag?"

The other priests gave me a look, they finally understood why I could not lose all my slaves, but I knew that they would not forgive me for this or trust me. Indeed I was stealing their slaves and Indeed it was my plan to overthrow them sometime soon. They knew that it wasn't important right now, Miraak just made things worse by what he said next.

"Or is it about the hidden location of the snow elf? The one hiding in the Inner Sanctum, you know the one you told nobody about? Hmm? Is that..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

My mind just lost control, I started to sound like a madman,

"heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! It doesn't matter! HA! It doesn't matter! I am the strongest one on Nirn no one can best me!"

Miraak seemed a little threatened by my insane like nature before he spoke, "You WERE the strongest my old friend, but I have achieved power on a level non can comprehend. Think about it, Alduin has sent twenty dragons and all four of you. TWENTY DRAGONS! Alduin fears me! A GOD FEARS ME! I have used my masters book, to make me more powerful, I am the ultimate force on Nirn, with you all dead, Solstheim will be mine. This is only the beginning, a rebellion will start, your friend Ysgramor is part of it. Hahahahahahaha!"

He was the opposite of me, I wanted to use control and order to influence the minds of my followers and slowly make my way to taking over the island, then Skyrim would be next, then Tazzokan, then Nirn itself. Miraak want's to bring about destruction and anarchy hoping to emerge victorious and successful in his goal, his ego and arrogance make him believe he will be victorious, I thought he was a fool, that was until I faced him. I could not tell what he had said was true, Herma Mora had been providing him with knowledge, I didn't know if it was truth or his attempt at making me angry. I was done talking. I never even let Miraak finish,

"Now I have a proposition fo..."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My body just erupted and spewed out a massive amount of deadly blazing, hot and painful blast of fire at Miraak. His two Deathlords burnt to a crisp leaving nothing but ash and ebony. The entire wall behind them was black from ash, Miraak was sent flying back into his throne room, I was on steady approach.

I hurried in and found that he was just getting up, he smashed into a wooden table but seemed battle ready. I lifted my hand screamed and was about to send a blast of fire right into his useless body, but I witnessed two of my first Dragonborn shouts. The first was if I remember correctly,

"TIID KLO UL!" (slow time)

He then shouted a word that he himself created, only one other shout in existence could do that, Dragonrend. For a mortal to create a shout, it...it is very rare. Anyways, it was

"MUL QAH DIIV!" (dragon aspect)

I felt strange, my vision turned light blue and I was almost frozen. Miraak, he...he froze time. Or slowed it at least, I was moving but it felt strange. Miraak on the other hand was moving at a regular speed, he was taking advantage of this. His body had become covered in an ethereal body of dragon armor. I would soon find out that the armor made him twice as resistant to magic and it would make his shouts stronger.

He grabbed everything in the room as quickly as he could, pots, plates, he even picked up a heavy stone chair and threw it at me. All I could do was watch in horror as these objects were hurdled at me in slow motion. His shout then wore off.

The pot smashed right into my mask, the plates all broke on impact to my skin, leaving shards of its clay pieces lodged in me. The stone chair hit me right in the middle of my torso, making me collapse, I laid there totally defenseless, a heavy stone chair resting on my lungs crushing them, my armor dented.

Miraak approached me and before he could do anything I noticed him immediately raise a ward, he was blocking lightening bolts, and fireballs alike. I was shocked to see that he barely acknowledged the attacks. He brought down his ward and gave out a small chuckle,

"Hahahahaha, not good enough I am afraid, it is my turn now. FUS RO DAH!"

The massive wave of energy released from his mouth passed over me. The sound wave he created, it completely ruptured my ear canal. I was in such a weak position I needed to get the chair off. I managed to see that the thum had hit all of my brothers and sent them flying into the nearby stone walls. Miraak kneeled down and started to taunt me, he should have just killed me when he had the chance. I looked right into his magical dragon armored masked covered eyes. He did the same.

"We have been through much Ahzidal, Saarthal, the war, priesthood. But now, now it is time for the legend to become nothing but an old wives tale, a small chapter in the books that will be written about myself. Soon Skyrim will join the rebellion, I believe that you spoke to Gormlaith yes? I gave her something that will aid her in the battle. As we speak, my forces are going against the dragons, killing as many as they can for me. When I arrive back up there, their souls will be mine. I have been preparing for this day years in advance, I will not be defeated by the likes of you."

I never knew what he gave Gormlaith until recently. Apparently, the fool traveled to Alftand and traded the Oghma Infinium for an Elder Scroll. The dwarves being hoarders and cravers of knowledge accepted the book with gratitude and gave Miraak the scroll. He gave it to Gormlaith, and on top of the throat of the world they banished Alduin out of time with it.

Miraak never realized that I was able to get a grasp on the stone chair on top of me, I could lift it at any moment. He stood back up and started to repeatedly kick my face, the mask was a good source of armor, but I could feel that my nose had broken. In a swift move I used all my strength and threw the stone chair, it hit Miraaks face making him stumble.

I quickly got up and my hands lit on fire, the other priests had managed to get up from his attack and join me. Their hands also lit up with magic, Miraak chuckled and I noticed his head propelling back getting ready for a shout.

"WATCH OUT!"

I used my magic to create a fire ward, it was pretty much a giant wall of fire that protects you from magic but can also be used to attack. As I created that, Miraak shouted,

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" (ice form)

A giant ball of ice propelled into us, my wall of fire had not fully erected yet so a good chunk of it hit all of us.

We were Nords so the ice damage did not do much but it did stab us. My fire wall had been destroyed and his attack sinked through and penetrated my top left shoulder. I cried in pain at the stabbing of it and fell over. The other priests were either worse or better.

Vahlok got the most of it, he fell over like a frozen popsicle, Zahkrissos had his whole left leg frozen and was on the ground in pain. Dukanns field of magic was ice so he was not affected. He was the only one left standing who could actually confront Miraak for now.

"Come now Dukann! Do you dare to strike me down?"

Dukanns hands froze and he powered up an ice attack. A spell he was working on, it sent a wave of a frozen icy cyclone of chilling death upon Miraak. As the massive amount of ice approached him with ease Miraak didn't seem the slightest bit scared, his head went back and got ready for a shout,

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" (fire breath)

Miraaks blazing fire even gave my spells a run for their money. My vision was literally blinded, at the sun like blast Miraak just did. It completely cancelled out Dukanns spell and the full force of the fire breath was headed our way. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the flames to hit me. But when I opened them I saw that Dukann had stepped right in between us and Miraak, he took the full force of the blaze. Nothing was left other then some of his robes and his mask. His burnt zombified corpse fell like a bag of rocks. Dukaan was dead. My anger was fueled,

"MIRAAK!"

Vahlok was almost out of his ice shell, but he screamed at me,

"AHZIDAL WAIT!"

I pulled out the Dwarven magicka drainer and I pushed the button on the end of it. A large blast of blue energy was emitted then sucked back into the dagger. I could feel the effects almost immediately, my power had subsided, but at least Miraaks was as well. I stood back up and pulled out my Dragon Priest dagger. As did Zahkrissos and Vahlok, Vahlok was giving me a dirty look. I soon found out why.

Miraak was flinging his hand and he realized what he did, his vision directed itself back to us and he laughed.

"An excellent attempt but a foolish one at that, my magicka may be drained but my skills in combat are not. My master is the prince of knowledge, I know a variety of fighting styles practiced around Nirn. You fools also think that my thum is connected to magicka? Ha! You are poorly mistaken."

I yelled at him,

"Enough stalling!"

I made the mistake of lunging at him while he stood there cross armed. When I got close I was amazed of the speed Miraak had. He grabbed my arm and countered my attack as if it were child's play. He twisted my arm and disarmed me. He held me in a position where if I moved he could easily break my arm. Vahlok pulled out his dagger and started to dash forward. Miraak had mine in his hand so he simply used it as a throwing knife and struck Vahlok in the chest, making him fall over. Fortunately the knife struck his armor mostly but it still pierced his skin. Zahkriisos made his way over also, Miraak laughed and shouted,

"IIZ!" (ice form)

Zahkriisos was frozen once more, and Vahlok was incapacitated. Miraak directed his attention back to me. He laughed and let me go, as if he wanted to see what I got.

I charged a right hook towards his face but he simply moved out of the way in such a quick move I barely saw him. My fist struck the stone wall with such force I chipped it and broke my hand as well. I screamed in pain but Miraak was behind me.

He kicked in the back of my knee and I collapsed on them. He then pulled my head back and dropped his elbow right onto my throat, I coughed and wheezed as he broke my trachea. He then finished me off by ripping off my mask and slamming my face against the stone wall repeatedly, I was in so much pain, but I was helpless. He then picked me up over his head and slammed me on a wooden table, it collapsed right on impact and my skull slammed on the icy stone floor of them temple.

Miraak looked over what he had just done and let us hear his analysis of the situation,

"How disappointing. It seems that the great Ahzidal is nothing without his magic, nothing but a regular man. I had hoped for a better duel with all of you but it seems that did not happen, poor Dukaan. Anyways, I have an island to take over and a bunch of dragons souls to steal."

I arched my blood filled face over and I noticed Miraaks head arch back getting ready for another shout, he released his thum.

"VEN GAR NOS!" (cyclone)

I felt my injured body propelled into the air along with the other priests, we were in a spinning tornado of furious wrath. I felt everything I struck, the walls, the candles, the ceiling, the ground, the tables. I was getting so disoriented and dizzy, I almost threw up in mid air, the shout wore off and I was sent flying full force into the word wall that lied outside the doors of Miraaks tomb, I was knocked unconscious.

When I awoke, I immediately noticed my magicka was back, the device was destroyed in the fight. I healed as best I could before floating back up, Vahlok and Zahkrissos were out cold. Miraak was gone. I had no idea how long I was knocked unconscious and I had to find Miraak immediately.

I noticed a back way out of his tomb left open so I acquired my mask and hurried out of there. What I saw next knocked the wind out of me.

The sky seemed to be raining fire and ash as if a volcano had gone off. Freshly killed dragons were everywhere, some were in bones and others scales were lighting off and floating into the air. I noticed an energy had been coming from them and it was headed into the sky as well.

When I looked up I saw that Miraak was riding Sahrotaar into battle, massive amounts of energy was being pooled into Miraak, he was absorbing the souls of dragons.

I heard something off in the distance,

"PRIEST! KILL HIM!"

I turned my head to see ten angry cultists sprinting to my location, hands lit up with magic. I was about to attack when I heard a dragon very close. In an instant the red dragon Odahving landed on top most of the cultists and finished the last of them off by eating them. He wasn't doing to well either, he had blood that was lighter then his scales leaking from him, but he didn't really care. He made his way over to me and began to speak with his menacing dragon voice.

"Ahzidal?! I thought all the priests were dead!?"

"No...i...I'm just a little hurt is all, what is going on?"

Odahving looked up and saw Miraak had just killed another dragon and it began to plummet down to the earth. He looked back at me and said,

"We are outnumbered by Miraak, we have never seen anything like this, Alduin is afraid, I am afraid. He has acquired a thum that lets him control dragons, I have sent for reinforcements but who knows how long before they arrive."

I had to think of something that I knew he wasn't going to like to hear.

"If you can get me close, I may be able to finish him. Indoors I cannot release my full power, but out here I will be able to."

"Hmm? A priest riding your master?! It is unheard of, If y..."

"LOOK! I can stop him if you get me up there, if you distract Sahrotaar."

"(sigh) very well, climb on priest. You should consider yourself honored to ride on the back of a Dovah."

I did as he said and climbed on back, we got in the air and I was breathless. The feeling was sensational, the wind, the breeze, the freedom. I felt great until I saw the island. There were fires everywhere, trees were gone, the island was literally torn apart. I noticed down below, the Nord servants of the dragons were at battle with Miraak's forces. Little did I know that this would be how Skyrim would look very shortly.

I then saw my temple and saw that is was chaos there as well, my servants being slaughtered or running away, my forces up against Miraak. I turned away and I screamed in the air,

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU MIRAAK! ALL THAT I ACHEIVED ALL THAT I HAVE DONE! GONE FOR NOTHING!"

Odahving kept his mouth shut, as my head lowered on his back and my eyes filled with tears. I muttered to myself,

"I...I am am sorry master! I...I failed! Fi...Finna...FINNA!"

I had prayed to whoever was listening that she remained alright, that she did what I told her to do if something like this happened.

We approached Sahrotaar without any hint of caution from Odahving, I was almost knocked off, Odahving wrapped his jaws around the neck of the serpentine dragon and applied as much force as he could. Miraak was caught off guard so I took this advantage to run up the back of Odahving and jump on Sahrotaar. As soon as I did, Odahving unhooked his jaws from Sahrotaars neck leaving a number of bloody holes on the dragon. He then flew away as fast as he could, Miraak never even saw me climb on, I was right behind him.

"Sahrotaar, pursue Odahving, I wish to acquire the information of Alduins whereabouts so I can do my duty as Dragonborn."

"Yes lord Miraak, but I would say that there is someone else on the back of me."

Miraaks head sprung backwards, but I was waiting for him. My rage engulfed my entire body in flames, I was so mad, I grabbed Miraaks robes and threw him over me onto the back of the dragon. He landed on his back and I leaped on top of him as well.

I cupped my fire blazing hand and wrapped it around his neck. I then repeatedly started to punch his mask. I was so mad I was hearing red, Miraak tried to counter my fists but the blaze of my body flames made it so he could not get close enough, I was burning him just by sitting on him.

His mask was denting and starting to crack, which was good because my fist was starting to hurt. Then I screamed,

"ROT IN OBLIVION!"

I let out one final punch and Miraaks mask went flying off. I saw his true face.

He wasn't undead but I could hardly say he was alive either. His skin was dark grey, his eyes pitch black with the same colour of veins coming from his eyes. His hair was gone, he looked like an evil monster. This is what Herma Mora did to him, it was terrifying. Miraak let out a menacing smile and he ignored how he was being burnt.

"So, Ahzidal. Do you see the true extent of Herma Moras gift? I will be master of my own fate again one day! I WILL FACE MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

He ignored my flames and rolled me off of Sahrotaar. We were now thousands of feet above the ruined island of Solstheim, plummeting and fighting.

I was being struck by Miraaks many thums and lightning attacks, he was being struck also by my many flame attacks. I got the upper hand and tackled him in the air. As my body was one fire, I unleashed a fury of fists into Miraaks torso, burning him along with bruising him in each hit. We were getting closer to the ground and I used Miraak as my shield, we crashed through the tip of the tallest mountain on Solstheim, literally breaking it on strike as it fell apart and crumbled. Miraak found that extremely painful as he got the full blast. He shouted as he gave me a smile,

"Feim Zii Gron!" (become ethereal)

I phased right through him and continued my plummet, into Solstheim he just floated down like a ghost. I got ready for the worst and braced my head. I struck the tops of many trees and got injured severely on each strike. I hit the ground then skipped then hit it once more leaving a massive crater right in the middle of the smoldering Solstheim forest. How I survived I have no clue, perhaps Jyggalag was watching over me.

I was so badly hurt, my robes were almost all gone, my mask dented and cracked, I just took it off. My body was riddled with scrapes, gashes, and pieces of tree lodged in me. I thought that just about every part of my body was broken at this point. I was almost out until I saw a limping Miraak approach me.

He was extremely hurt as well. His body was dripping blood and he was almost naked besides the little bit of robes he had left on him. He held his injured leg and made his way over to me. He began to speak,

"I...I...It seem..It seems I am the victor! We were once friends Ahzidal, we fought and ate together. But you sided with the dragons and the demons for some lust of power. HAHAHAHAHAHa! It is exactly the sam...the same as me! I guess the saying the likes repel is true. One final hit of my thum should send you to Oblivion."

His head arched backwards, but he stopped and a massive surge of electricity was being sent throughout his body,

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was steaming and he fell over, I saw as my eyes were fading, that my tazer had been used on him. I looked again to see Vahlok had just used it on him. He was joined by Zahkriisos and a small group of Nord Warriors. Vahlok started to wrap a gag around the unconscious Miraak to prevent his thum and began to shackle his whole body in chains.

At that sight I collapsed happy, knowing that Miraak was defeated, and Vahlok would become his  
jailor.

The Dragonborn had lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes

Sorry for the very long update for this story, I hit writers block for a time, then just lost interest, then I started another story and went back to my old one. Anyways, I'm back, and this story nears its end, after this chapter there will be two more.

Pain

My eyes, when I opened them they shut right back down. It was as if someone were pulling my eyelids down. My body felt like a machine that was on its final days, getting ready to shut down. I finally mustered up the strength to force them open, I was so drowsy and dizzy it was far worse then a hangover. I was on a nice warm fur wrapped bed that felt to good to get off, it was so comfy, the texture, each individual strand was like a piece of heaven, I could feel my eyes closing shut once more. I knew someone was in the unknown room with me, if they were a threat then they would have acted already so I allowed them to stay there. I could over hear voices erupting from the outside, there was at least ten. I knew a few were dragons, one sounded like Vahlok, and Nahkriin, but also the other priests. I rested my eyes and eased my ears so I could hear the almost silent conversation. I managed to pick up,

"You have done very well Vahlok, Miraak was indeed going to be a threat and you took care of him. We are pleased to say that you are loyal enough and powerful enough to become his jailor and ruler of the island. Make sure nothing like this happens again."

The voice was no doubt Alduin, I could tell by its distinct menacing evil tone. Vahlok spoke next,

"What of Ahzidal? Without him, I could have never..."

"Ahzidal is a good priest but he is not fit to rule an entire island. Especially after what you have told us about him. His conversations with himself, his lust for power and arrogance match Miraaks. He also takes care of that girl. These are his weaknesses, but he is loyal, he will stay that way right Vahlok?"

"Yes master. I thank you so much for your blessing and my new role to assist you in repairing Solstheim and insuring that this does not happen again."

Vahlok that bastard. He knew about my plans with Jyggalag, so he told them of my bursts and weaknesses, he took all the credit for himself. I DID ALL THE WORK! I was still so tired I didn't bother to do anything but listen further. My hands clenching a wound on the side of my torso. I heard Alduin and some other wings flap away and off into the distance. Nahkriin then spoke with Vahlok,

"Go and return to Solstheim Vahlok! Humiliate Miraak and ravage anything else that remains of him or Herma Mora understood!?" His voice showed order and judging by Vahloks reaction it was also quite intimidating.

"I...I...uh...Yes sir." Vahlok muttered cowardly.

Vahlok then made his leave as if he wanted to bring me but couldn't. I could tell the priests wanted to speak to me personally. I was enjoying the warm sensation that touched my skin from the nearby fire, it was almost...Wait, skin?!

When I realized I could feel that warmth, that I had skin and not rotting flesh. I sat up immediately, I began to feel all over, My skin was back! I didn't know how, I didn't know why, I didn't care. I was covered in bandages and they were stained with my blood, I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small hunters tent, the opening in the tent was closed by a roll of fur, a small hole in the top was letting the smoke from the fire out and Finna was there with me. Her bright blue eyes full of tears when she saw me, it almost made me cry. She had grown so much since I found her, now a teenager. I had grown to call her daughter, even though I was only ten years older then her. She grasped a hug around me and I responded out of pain,

"uh...Agh...eh...Uh Finna...I am still kind of sore."

"oh...(sniff)...sorry dad." Her eyes full of grieving joy, I could tell she was waiting a long time for me to return.

I never got used to that. I grew to call her daughter yes, but just hearing someone call me that. I couldn't tell her not to, when she was a child, she had no family and I was the only figure in her life, what she experienced, no child should ever have to witness their parents death or take a life. I just...I just thought I never would hear that word directed at me. But it seems that it also meant that she saw me as a father. I was amazed at how much she changed in five years, but anyways I asked her.

"So...ow...ugh what happened to me? Are you alright!? Did you do what I tol..."

"Hehaha! Yes I am fine dad! I went into your temple and hid in your secret room. I was escorted by your soldiers."

"Ugh...Well, I am really glad that you are safe. So uh...What happened to me? To Miraak? Where are we?"

"After you passed out, the red dragon his name is Odahving I think, anyways he brought you to this place, Bromjunaar (Labrynthian). I was really scared when they said that you might not make it I got some of your guys to escort me here. I...I...I am just glad you are alright! I was so scared!" It seemed as if she had a million things to tell me, but oblnly a short time to do so.

She just collapsed her face in my shoulder and cried, I ignored the pain that she was causing as she was resting her head on a wound. I just wrapped one arm around her,

"It's okay Finna, its over. Take your time, but please I haven't the slightest clue how long I have been out."

She lifted her head sniffed and wiped some tears out, she then took a moment to calm down and then she spoke,

"It has been three days. I...I..(sniff) When I came here they said that there magic wouldn't work on you...because you were undead. I pleaded to them, that there must have been something that they could do. They had no choice I guess, I am not really sure what they did, but I think they gave you back your soul to heal you."

I felt my face, it was so...Alive. I was feeling better then ever. Finna continued,

"I never left your side after they wrapped you up, I was always here."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her as much as a thanking hug I could, after releasing my grasp I said,

"Thank you so much, your mother raised you well."

She smiled and said, "and you dad."

"Yeah, but I only raised you for five years. I wish I could have given you a more proper childhood I am sorry for that those years are gone, but when you started to display magical abilities, I just didn't want what happened with me to happen to you, I didn't want you to be alone."

I could see her roll her eyes, "Dad, you don't have to apologize, I am glad I can do what few others can."

I saw that she opened her palm and a flame sat there, I was proud at how much she learned. At that moment the tent opened and I saw Nahkriin floating there in the strong blizzard winds,

"Ah! Ahzidal it is good to see you finally up, mind if we have a word?"

I looked at Finna who examined the priest with curiosity, she wasn't used to his mask style, it was different from the ones on Solstheim. I looked back at him and nodded my head,

"yeah sure. Give me a second to just wake up a little."

After a few moments I left the tent, I told Finna I wouldn't be long, I saw that Nahkriin was waiting for me, leaning on a large stone pillar. This temple was massive, it was home to Morokei, the mage priest. It was also a meeting spot for the priests and once the capital of Skyrim. There were communities, homes, families, jobs. It is shameful to think that most of them are dead now. The blizzard was almost blinding to the point where I couldn't even see ten meters ahead of me, it was also freezing considering I was only wearing hooded robes.

When I found Nahkriin I told him something before he spoke,

"look I heard that conversation with Vahlok earlier, how he stopped Miraak."

"Well Ahzidal he did save your life, he did finis..."

"I know! I KNOW! With my device! I am the one who weakened him! I am the one who nearly killed him!"

Nahkriin sighed and looked forward as he continued his words,

"Ahzidal, I am tired. I am so very tired of your lies. We know Vahlok was hiding something from us, we were considering giving the island to you until he told us about your...actions."

I was furious and he could tell, "Yeah so what?! I was angry!"

"Its not just that Ahzidal. That girl is a problem, you have grown attached to her if the time came to let her go, you couldn't could you. We also suspect that you are speaking to demons."

I almost froze in my tracks, they would toss me in jail or kill me if they knew I was summoning Jyggalag, I didn't even begin to think about what would happen to Finna. I was scared, I kept silent and I kept walking.

"These are just suspicions however, we need to know who you are loy..."

"I AM LOYAL TO OUR LORD ALDUIN! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIM!"

"(sigh) so you say now. Listen, just be glad I am the one saying this, the council considered hanging you. All I ask is for some respect and to hear me say my words. Now, we returned your soul to you, we will keep it like this. A true priest can prove his loyalty by simply free will. We also needed to heal you faster as you were on deaths door. Someone with your...power is not worth letting go."

As I stood there, a small blanket of white frozen snow sneaking on my head, I was not the least bit surprised. These dragons, cared not of me, or my loyalty. They thought of me as a weapon only, they feared my power and what I would do to them with it. But, I knew the only thing that could truly kill Alduin is a Dragonborn. Part of me wishes that Miraak actually succeeded, but I knew I needed the dragons for now at least, as a distraction for my new world. I still get chills thinking about what might have been had I actually succeeded, what my world would have been like. No wars, no poverty, no evil, no corruption, I was on the bridge of starting something the likes of this planet has ever seen. But now, it is doomed to death and disorder for all of eternity. Perhaps that truly would have never been able to stop.

Anyways, as I stood there listening to a man who I thought to be my friend I just spat it out,

"Listen, I know what you are getting to alright. You want me to do something for you, something that will "prove" my loyalty yes? If I succeed you will let me go back to Solstheim correct?" My eyes now scanning the priest who floated in front of me. What he said following was a heart stopper,

"You are absolutely correct Ahzidal, we want you to kill the Atmoran known as Ysgramor."

As the final word escaped his undead lips time slowed as I listened to each individual letter scrape the inside of my ear drum. They wanted me to kill a man whom I hated but have learned to respect over the years. What he said next was correct, it was my weakness, he stared back at Finna who was standing by the tent to try and keep warm.

"If you do not accept Ahzidal, we will kill her in front of you, then we will humiliate you as we are doing to Miraak. We will turn you into noting but a pawn, a weapon. Its funny isn't it, how not five minutes ago I said she was your weakness, now I am exploiting it." The evil in his voice was strong, at this point I knew it was Alduins influence speaking. I was to shocked to say anything, I only looked at Nahkriin then back to Finna. His voice now deeper,

"Ysgramor is planning a rebellion on Alduin, Miraak gave one something to the rebels something of great power and threat. If you kill him, his influence will make them lose the will to fight, and we will have full control. You must understand that Miraak was only the start, small rebellions all over Skyrim have been taking place. They pose know threat now...But they do not know that their numbers beat ours 10 to 1, they just don't know that. If your mission is successful Ahzidal, you will still remain as a priest and she will live. Also, you must make his death look natural, if he is killed at this point in time the whole world will know we were responsible. He is to famous and to known so please, make it look natural." He almost sounded like he was going to laugh, he knew I had really no choice.

My voice, empathy and regret filled it, I kept her in my mind, I kept my masters wish in my mind, I knew this was the only way. I muttered out,

"I...I...Accept." Tears were filling my eyes, how my emotions got in the way sometimes.

Windhelm, a few hours later.

The moonlight was a full one tonight, echoes of werewolves were filling the night sky, the nice blue tint of the land was relaxing. The thoughts kept racing through my mind at what I was about to do, this was it. I was in nothing but torn black robes with my priest mask over top of it all. The city was so lively and new. The stones built to last. A fresh blanket of snow had made its way across the entire city, it gave it a nice calm look from where I was standing. I adored it, this city was something I assisted in constructing and now it was alive in front of me. My college, being constructed in what is now called Winterhold, I wish I could have seen it in use.

I was watching from the mountains behind the city, how they soared over the stone built walls of the capital of Skyrim. The Elven slaves sure did their part. I looked down slowly as if I didn't want to see what was in my hand. My black gloved hands clenching the only holding thing that holds salvation for myself and my adopted daughter. I knew my mind was slowly descending into madness, killing Ysgramor would make me worse. But, it must be done for the greater good.

I clenched my fist, a large breath taken, it was time. My magic could easily get me in the castle of kings, but once I confronted Ysgramor...I would cross that bridge once I hit it.

I used my magic to levitate from the top of the mountain to the stone carved icy depths of below. It was a nice feeling to be floating through the air, as light as a feather and as careless as anything else that could fly. The city was on fast approach, the massive walls were getting bigger, bigger, bigger. Until I finally had a soft landing in front of the 25 foot long wooden doors. They had been carved so wonderfully, it was definitely suited for a king, the fine Atmoran craftsmanship made what I was going to do every more bit worse. They were freshly installed, the guards were not even posted there. My hands glowed purple, I used my mastery of the arts to change myself into nothing but an illusion, a mist of pure cloaked invisibility. I opened the doors, I was in the palace of kings, the infiltration had begun.

The great hall was much different from last I saw it. So big, so...built. The interior was such a masterpiece, the last nearly six years of constructing this masterpiece. No matter what cruelties affect Skyrim, wars, demons, dragons. Amongst all the ashes, this city would stay standing up.

A long table suited for a group of Nord warriors. It looks like a celebration or party was hosted here. The tables were stained with food and dirty dishes scattered the area. I felt so wrong knowing that the odds of Ysgramor sitting at this table were next to none. Elven slaves were cleaning the tables, fear filled their eyes and my heart ached. I could never tell what I wanted at this point, I couldn't tell if it was due to me going partially mad. Part of me was glad to see those elven freaks being forced into slavery. The other makes me feel like we are no better than they were.

I knew this place so well, I helped design it. I knew where Ysgramors room was. The Nordic guards were all mostly drunk and sleeping, tired from some sort of celebration. Ysgramors room was not far away. I made a few turns, the corridors had become a nice stoney black tone, it was just like he designed, now he was going to see it all fade away.

When i hit the iron door I stopped, this was it. I was about to assassinate the most respected Nord in Tamriel. Was I even going to stare him in the eyes while I did it? Could I at least give him that.

My hands placed on it, my heart racing. This was it, the cool metal met passed my finger tips, I was ready, as ready as I could get. I applied force to the door and just like that it was open.

The room was quite small, nothing much to it other than a very large bed, fit for a king. The windows were tinted with Atmoran designs but they had a nice shine of light being reflected from the moon into the room, giving it a nice blue hue. Other than that the room was pretty standard, stones filled each crevice and a nice warm breeze was escaping. I over heard a voice, I became visible again.

There was a man sitting at a slick wooden desk, a candle, wax dripping from it, almost run out, was giving the room its source of light. The chair creeked as he turned his body to face mine, his eyes tired and full of stress.

"Listen I told you Ragnar, I have had enough to eat tonight, I am so very tired..." When his eyes opened and he looked right at my mask he knew who I was. Ysgramor...He changed, I remember him back in Saarthal almost twenty years ago. Dark blonde hair with only a small bit of grey and youth. Now, his muscles were much smaller, he aged, far greater than his actual age. His eyes so dull and tired looking. His hair a messy grey, his beard now long and grey as well. He had scars, every possible place on his body, they were everywhere, this man has seen so much war, I bet that was all that was in his life now. He was even still wearing his badly damaged armour. Wuuthrad was still on his back, never leaving his side.

"Ah...Ahzidal?!" His voice was even full of stress.

I took off my mask and held it to my side, I didn't want to make this any harder than it had to. I spoke at him, my voiced disgusted with myself, who was my allegiance with? The dragons? Jyggalag?

All my life I have been following someone because I myself am lost, now that I am alone, the loneliness and emptiness I felt all those years wandering Skyrim had returned. My mental stability at this point has gone overboard, I belief the main cause, or at least the greatest factor is not that I am power hungry, no. I mean, I witnessed the most devastating event in my peoples current history, I fought in a war and slaughtered countless innocence so I could have my petty revenge, I wanted to have order and be what I thought was a decent person. But I suppose that is impossible in this world we live in, this world of monsters and magic and demons and dragons. Sometimes I wonder if we would be better with it gone.

I digress, I spoke to the old stressed filled man with utter disgust to myself.

"Hello Ysgramor, I see that the city is looking pretty good." My eyes stared right into his, I still don't know, but part of me knew that he knew why I was there.

He however was in no mood for chit chat and got straight to the point, "Ahzidal, h..how did you get in here? Why are you here.." He was confused and tired.

"I won't lie old man, but we know. We know that you have been secretly working with Hakon, and the rest to overthrow the dragons. I...I have been sent here to deal with you." My voice got a little sympathetic near the end.

At this point the man stood up in a hurry and startled me, my hands lit up with magic and he just stood there looking at me, smiling. He sat back down and accepted his fate,

"Ahzidal, I am truly sorry for sending you away all those years ago..."

"ENOUGH! Listen, Ysgramor, I do not do this out of loyalty to those dragons. I do not do this out of hate towards you...I...I..I really do not want to, my god I don't. Miraak tried overthrowing Solstheim, I assume you know of that?" I tried to change my previous statement a little.

The old man shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, "I did, I did indeed. Hakon wished to use him to defeat Alduin, but that man is extremely arrogant. But Ahzidal, Thonir...Please, I cannot hope to defeat you and I am tired...so very tired. I have experienced to much for a single person, fought, killed for what I believed in. I have done my people proud, my legacy will live on for eternity, I accept my fate, and I have no regrets. But please, if you will do this, will you at least tell me why? You claim to hate those tyrants known as dragons, yet you will not assist us in fighting them, why? Why?" The man was more accepting of his fate then I was, I could tell from his eyes, that he was most likely sick, and that he didn't have much time anyways, but he deserved to know the truth.

I looked outside the window as I spoke to him, "old friend, my response to your question is, well it is complicated. I am so very confused in my life. I thought I had a purpose when I was with the elves, but they betrayed me, I thought I would feel better with the power I have and it helped, quite a bit, I have no regrets there. I just need to find my purpose here, I don't have it, I find myself losing my mind at times. I adored the dragons as a child, I loved them. When I became a priest I was so happy for a time, but I saw their true colours. I wanted a world ruled by order, and principle, one where death was something that would only happen naturally from old age, not murder or war. This rebellion, it will only cause more deaths in the long run, and I am not stupid, I know it is already too late, killing you makes no difference." My eyes were watering up a little by this point.

The old man was wise, he tapped his hand on his desk a little, and he shook his head, eyes still closed.

"What else is it Thonir?"

"They have her.. They will kill her if I don't do this? Damn it, Ysgramor they have my daughter! They have Finna! If I don't kill you here and tonight, they will kill both me and her in an instant, then send someone else to do it for them. This was the kind of stuff I wanted to avoid in my new world order, I was so delusional...I"

"Ahzidal, I can see it in your eyes, you are a very troubled and confused young man, exposed to even more then I have been, I can only wish you luck on your journey, that girl may not be yours but I can sense the family bond you have with her, I would probably do the same if I were in your shoes. We both know that you will leave this room with me dead in it. I can already see the entrance to Sovngarde." He was ready, I wasn't.

I wiped away a tear from my eye and nodded, I told him as slowly as I could, I almost at that point ran away, but Finna, I had to think about her.

"Go...Go in your bed and get under the covers.." I sniffed.

He got out of his chair and practically limped over, victory and heroism had defeated him. He got in his bed and got relaxed as I told him, I went over and sat by his side. I pulled out a vile of a poison and told him,

"I created this myself, it slows down your heart and you pretty much fall asleep. No pain, nothing. Anyone who finds you will think you died in your sleep. If you have any final things you wish to tell me, go ahead." I can't believe my mind was bothering to tell him this.

Alright, I...I am as ready as I can be. My only regret is that I didn't say goodbye to my family. But, I suppose it beats lying in a battle, limbs gone and bleeding out." I was surprised, an Atmoran like himself might've preferred that.

My face went into my shoulder and I cried a little, when I turned back I saw his mouth was open a little, he was waiting for the poison. I popped off the lid and eased the liquid down his throat, it was done.

I told him, "I'll be here until it's over."

It was silent for a few moments, just when I thought he was gone, he spoke, his eyes were dimmed open and his voice getting slower,

"Thonir...Take care of yourself, take care of your family...I...I can see it, Sovngarde, perhap...perhaps I will see you...see you here one day..." His final breath was spoken, and I closed my eyes, as did he.

I spoke in my mind to myself, "I don't think so Ysgramor, I'll probably rot in Oblivion for this."

I made sure to eliminate all evidence of myself being there, I remember going out in the city and breaking down in an explosive burst of tears and, the next day, the news spread like fire.

The most famous man alive found dead in his bed. Died from either old age or too much stress on his heart they were saying. I could only imagine his family when they found him. The mightiest warriors all stayed silent for a moment and put down their weapon out of respect. Even the Dwarves sent us a gift for our loss. I will go to the grave holding the painful guilt knowing that I was the one who killed Ysgramor, except whoever finds this, you now know the truth.

For me, that was it, I realized that Thonir never died on that night in Saarthal, it was there, the night I killed Ysgramor, now this poor excuse of a power hungry and confused man remained.

Authors Notes

Okay, is this lore friendly? Probably not, I searched and searched and found no recorded way of Ysgramor's death, it just said it was extremely tragic. So I made my own interpretation, what do you guys think? Leave a review and thanks for reading.


End file.
